Allen
by mistralax
Summary: Durante un entrenamiento los exorcistas son llevados a probar sus habilidades de combate, que ocurre cuando una inocencia se sale de control y Allen es afectado por esta? los demás conocerán a aquel niño de mal carácter... Yullen
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autora**: Bueno aquí un nuevo fic, no termino los otros y me vengo a meter en nuevos

problemas.

**Advertencias**: Yullen, Fake Laven, Lenalee atípica y Miranda

**Allen**

by

Zutte-chan

**I**

"Entrenamiento"

Ya había pasado un año desde que la orden había reclutado nuevos exorcistas y la familia había crecido por así decirlo.

Allen seguía comiendo a montones. Lavi estudiaba como un loco en la biblioteca. Lenalee siempre dulce. Miranda y Krory sufriendo a cada segundo un ataque de nervios y Kanda tan antipático como siempre.

La verdad es que habían cambiado, aunque no se notaba, se habían hecho más fuertes...

- Oye Allen! - llamó el pelirojo a su amigo, venía un tanto alborotado parecía haber sacado sus ropas de una botella, su aspecto no era el mejor.

- Lavi, uh, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó al ver sus fachas. Seguramente se había escapado de su "deber".

- shh... es que me le escapé al viejo, me tenía encerrado allí por 5 días - lloró dramáticamente.

- Pero es tu trabajo Lavi - el otro puso cara de cachorrito - Pero está bien puedes descansar si quieres!, además yo no soy nadie para decirte que hacer - dijo despreocupado.

- Gracias Moyashi! ¿Vamos al comedor?-

- Es Allen... - le reclamó, aquella pregunta no era necesaria, cualquier cosa relacionada con "comida" sería suficiente para convencerle.

Llegaron al comedor que estaba más vacío de lo usual, entonces vieron al origen de tal descenso, Kanda estaba sentado comiendo su soba con muy mala cara.

El pelirrojo se adelanto a ponerse en la ventanilla para pedir su Yakiniku, babeaba como un perro hambriento que no había visto comida decente en días, el peliblanco rió. Terminó de pedir también su carrito de comida como naturalmente lo hacía.

El bookman se acercó sigilosamente sentándose frente del japonés.

- YUUUU! - el solo mencionar su nombre fue suficiente para que Kanda quebrara los palillos.

- Te he dicho maldito conejo idiota, que no me llames así! - le miró amenazante.

- Ya Kanda tranquilízate, sabes como es Lavi - suspiró Allen sentándose al lado de Lavi.

- Cállate Moyashi -

- Es Allen, Bakanda -

- Da igual me acaban de arruinar la comida - dijo haciendo el ademan de levantarse.

- Vamos Yuu no seas así - dijo sonriente - Comparte un poco de tu tiempo con nosotros - drama.

- Ni que fueran las últimas personas del mundo -

- Oh vamos Kanda no seas tan antisocial - le dijo Allen mientras comía - Si quieres usa mis palillos - le ofreció.

- No usaría nada que venga de ti, Moyashi - eso lo hizo enojar, siempre tenía que ser tan testarudo y arruinar su buen humor.

- Es Allen! Bakanda! y trataba de ser amable algo que nunca serás, amargado! -

- ¡¿Qué dijiste, Moyashi de miérda? -

- Chicos...- Lavi suspiró, iban a comenzar, se levantó dándole un golpe en la cabeza a

ambos que le miraron furiosos - Vamos solo comamos, no está bien dejar que la comida se

enfríe - dijo fingiendo lástima.

Kanda le quitó los palillos al albino de mala gana y el otro se sentó volviendo a su afán.

- Oye Lavi, han tenido mucho trabajo estos días?- trató de calmar el ambiente que estaba algo tenso.

- Pues si, el viejo me tiene azotado, es un dictador! - comía con una expresión lastimera.

- Pero todo eso que estas haciendo es necesario para que te conviertas en Bookman, además yo creo que eres...- duda-"inteligente", yo no podría estar enterrado en una montaña de libros y Link siempre me anda cazando para que llene papeles -

- jajaja, bueno es tu destino Moyashi - se burló.

- La verdad quisiera un destino mas alentador que ese. Oye Lavi y sobre qué estas investigando? - preguntó tratando de amenizar la conversación.

- uhmm... pues estaba recolectando algunos archivos de un caso que el viejo quiere estudiar, son periódicos viejos, algunos en mal estado por eso es tan difícil leerlos, apenas pudimos conseguir la información, aunque la fuente no es muy buena - Allen lo miró algo curioso.

- ¿Y de qué trata?, digo si me lo puedes contar - recordó lo receloso que era Bookman con la información.

- Pues no es gran cosa, digo no es algo que no se haya visto, pero es algo muy trágico, ocurrió en las cercanías de Londres, fue algo así como el ataque de varios Akuma a un pequeño circo ambulante de la zona, pero fue algo que paso ya hace algunos años - Allen se quedó congelado dejando caer el cubierto, Kanda notó el nerviosismo del chico - ¿Allen?- el chico reaccionó.

- Eh? ah, disculpa es que me impresionó un poco - trató de ocultar su nerviosismo - Es que yo antes trabajé en un circo, sabes? pero fue hace mucho, jejeje- trató de tapar el hueco que había producido.

- Wow! en serio?, y que trucos hacías? - le dijo asombrado.

- Eh?, pues no muchos, ya ni me acuerdo de eso - mintió.

- Oh, debió ser genial, ósea estar rodeado de gente con habilidades fantásticas, como doblar un pie hacia su cabeza o lamerse el codo -

- Lavi eso es asqueroso! - era mejor ser ignorante como lo era Lavi en ese momento.

- Al parecer ese era el lugar que mejor te queda, Moyashi- se levantó el japonés.

- ¿Qué insinúas Bakanda?-

- Que después de todo eres un mono de circo, Moyashi- rió con sorna.

- Lavi! Allen, Kanda! - escucharon a lo lejos, ambos voltearon a ver a la joven muchacha que se acercaba.

- Lenalee! - saludó Lavi.

- Que bueno que los encuentro, necesito que vengan conmigo - hizo un gesto de disculpa.

- Tranquila Lenalee, de qué se trata? - preguntó el albino, dejando atrás al odioso pelinegro.

- Mi hermano nos necesita en su oficina -

- Esta bien, vamos -

Lenalee observaba el ambiente entre los tres, Lavi con una cara de pedir piedad por su vida y Allen y Kanda que ni se querían ver ni en pintura.

- Esto, chicos, siento meterme pero ocurre algo? - dijo la china por la situación tan incomoda.

- No es nada Lenalee, solo qué Yuu y el Moyashi se han levantado con poco humor el día de hoy - dijo el Bookman y la chica encarnó una ceja.

- Kanda, sé que no te puedo pedir que seas amigable pero trata de controlar tu temperamento

un poco - le dijo con un suspiro a lo que el japonés ladeó la cara en señal de rebeldía, el albino que observaba la escena rió un poco llamando la atención de la chica - Tú también Allen, no está bien caer en provocaciones -

- Eh? - dejó de reír para poner una cara apenada, ella tenía razón pero Kanda era...

- Al final de cuentas eres un mocoso, Moyashi - insoportable.

- Es Allen! Bakanda! - gritó dándole una patada en las rodillas.

- Maldito Moyashi! - se giró para lanzarle un puño en la cara.

- Parece que ya han comenzado - suspiró Lavi.

- Creo que solo comencé lo que mas quería evitar, aunque si se pelean significa que se llevan bien - suspiró la muchacha.

- Tu crees, si se llevan bien ahora no querría imaginar si fueran enemigos - puso cara de tragedia - Oye Lena y para que nos quiere Komui -

- Pues al parecer es una investigación, quieren hacer un ejercicio de resistencia -

- Oh... no será algún experimento enfermo de esos a lo que está acostumbrado? no?- dijo dramático.

- Jeje no te preocupes Lavi, no creo que mi hermano vaya a hacer algo peligroso, solo es un ejercicio de resistencia -

- Eso espero...- vio a Kanda y Allen que aún seguían en su riña.

* * *

><p>- Chicos pero que es esto, no pueden mirarse la ojos sin lanzar dagas envenenadas por sus ojos o qué?- dijo algo molesto Komui a Allen y Kanda, el cual le miró con un gesto amenazante.<p>

- Si tienes tiempo para darnos sermones estúpidos, espero que esto no sea una tontería...-

- Ya Kanda deja tus amenazas- habló Reever tratando de mantener en calma el lugar.

- Bueno ya que todos están aquí, podemos comenzar - dijo Komui viendo a los exorcistas reunidos - Esto será un ejercicio de resistencia, queremos ver cuanto es el desempeño de sus inocencia además queremos mejorar las tacticas de equipo - ante ese comentario Kanda chasqueó la lengua - Por lo que trabajaran en equipos de tres; Kanda, Lavi y Lenalee, serán el primer grupo; Miranda, Allen y Marie, seran del segundo grupo - les indicó - Ahora como es decía cada grupo se enfrentará en un combate de media hora, ese será el tiempo límite, no queremos heridas graves por favor - miró a Kanda que era muy impulsivo - Cada equipo tendrá que proteger una inocencia falsa, el equipo que obtenga las dos inocencias gana! -

- Esto Komui, es una competencia o un entrenamiento? - habló el pelirojo viendo lo emocionado que estaba el supervisor.

- Sea lo que sea, es bueno para ustedes, debemos reforzar nuestras tácticas como equipo. Bueno pasemos al área de entrenamiento -

Salieron del la oficina para llegar a uno de los recintos subterráneos, donde había una gran área climatizada donde habían grandes rocas y arena y algunos árboles y una que otra pequeña casucha y por supuesto mucha nieve.

- Esta es mi gran invención, como pueden ver luce casi como un pueblo estándar, cada equipo irá a un recinto, tendrán cinco minutos para idear una estrategia para obtener la inocencia

- asintieron - Bien! vayan a sus puestos!-

El equipo del albino compuesto por Miranda y Marie en seguida escogieron una de las casuchas para discutir su estrategia.

Allen por un momento suspiró al ver a Miranda muerta del miedo tratando de contenerse, pues estar en el bando contrario a Kanda ya de por sí era aterrador.

- Oye, Marie tienes un plan? una estrategia o algún idea? - se acercó al mas alto.

Marie sonrió - Tienes miedo por Kanda, no? -

- Qué?, no! Kanda es un idiota, además porque habría que tenerle miedo? - el moreno rió y puso su mano en la cabeza del menor despeinándole.

- No debes preocuparte, Kanda es impredecible porque ataca con fuerza bruta - suspiró-

Pero bueno el no debería preocuparnos tanto, deberíamos estar pendientes de Lavi y Lenalee ya que son precavidos, y de seguro Lavi ideará un plan-

- Eso no me tranquiliza - suspiró pesadamente viendo a Miranda estremecerse aun mas con los

comentarios de Marie, el mayor se fijó en su situación, acercándose a la mujer susurrándole algunas palabras tranquilizadoras, el rostro de Allen se sonrojó un poco, desde hacia algún tiempo había notado los constantes roces que tenían esos dos, y debía decir que no hacían mala pareja, vio como la castaña parecía más tranquila y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Esto.. Allen... no te preocupes por mi yo los ayudaré en lo que pueda - dijo reuniendo valor.

- Tranquila, Miranda no debes esforzarte tanto, nosotros te protegeremos -

- No, está bien yo soy una exorcista como ustedes, por eso debo estar preparada para luchar

por otros, no debo temer, ya que muchas personas dependerán de mi - le sonrió al chico, Marie de acercó poniendo una mano en los hombros de ambos.

- Bueno ahora que estamos más tranquilos, pensemos en algo para ganar -

Allen se llevó una mano en la cabeza, la verdad que era mejor pensando en batalla que antes de esta.

- Tranquilo Allen, ya he pensado en algo -

- En serio? -

- Si, bueno lo mejor será que nosotros ataquemos, Miranda resguardara la inocencia, uno de nosotros deberá entrar en su territorio y descubrir quien tiene la inocencia, y el otro defenderá a Miranda, sé que suena simple pero es lo mejor que podemos usar ahora -

- Tranquilo Marie, yo atacaré, así que defiende a Miranda-

- Entonces, vamos! -

El albino se acercó a la salida de la casucha sin ver señales de los otros tres.

Salió con algo de dificultad, al parecer Komui se había pasado con la temperatura del lugar, su aliento se congelaba visiblemente.

- Debemos acercarnos...- iba a dar el primer paso cuando vio un círculo extendiéndose en la nieve, eso era... - Debemos salir de aquí! -

Tan pronto como salieron la casa se incendió.

- Eso estuvo cerca -

- Moyashi, pensé que nunca iban a salir de allí - fijó sui vista en Lavi que sostenía su martillo con una sonrisa - Vamos, que hay que hacerlo interesante, y no será divertido si gano sin hacer mucho - su voz expresó un deje de burla.

Las cejas de Allen se crisparon y sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa - No cantes victoria antes de tiempo, Lavi - Activó su inocencia. Se acercó para atacarlo con su garra, el pelirojo esquivaba muy bien sus movimientos.

_"No parece tener la inocencia, además ha atacado primero, siendo él ya debe suponer quien _

_de nosotros tiene la inocencia, no puedo dejarle pasar, además ¿dónde están Kanda y Lenalee?"_

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió el sonido del viento siendo cortado a gran

velocidad, venía desde arriba, divisó a Lenalee preparada para asestar una buena patada.

Maldición no le daría tiempo de escapar y Lavi lo estaba presionando. "_Lo siento, Lavi_", en

un segundo tomó la bufanda del pelirojo tirando fuertemente de esta, Lenalee que llegaba a

toda velocidad no pudo detenerse al ver que su objetivo cambiaba.

_"Ay, no!"_

El impacto se sintió en el lugar, una gran nube helada cubrió el campo, Allen respiraba agitado y vio el cuerpo inconsciente de Lavi en el suelo, había sido algo sucio usar a Lavi de escudo, pero bueno era él o Lavi.

Tal y como parecía Lavi no tenía la inocencia y Lenalee estaba preocupando revisando a Lavi que murmuraba cosas incomprensibles.

- Lo siento Lenalee -

- No pasa nada Allen, además es su culpa de ser estar desprevenido, pudo pasar en un combate real y haber muerto - le aflojó la bufanda del cuello - Pero ni creas que te lo perdonaré, Allen - sonrió.

- Lena...- no pudo terminar de hablarle, la chica atacó rápidamente, Allen trataba de esquivarla, de verdad que era una oponente formidable, entonces sintió algo aproximándose por la derecha, era Lavi, al parecer había actuado su propia derrota. Brincó por encima del martillo apoyándose en este aprovechando para alejar a Lenalee con un golpe de su Clown Belt.

"_Vaya son buenos, espera, y Kanda?"_ ¿dónde estaba, no lo había visto durante el ataque?, escuchó un estruendo detrás de él, volteó por un segundo viendo a Marie y a Miranda, entonces vio al Japonés atrapado en los hilos de Marie, Miranda trataba de crear un vacío de tiempo alrededor suyo, en un parpadeo el pelinegro logró cortarlos activando la segunda ilusión de Mugen, trato de tranquilizarse Marie parecía poder sobrellevar a Kanda volteó para volver a su propio combate, viendo el martillo de Lavi levantando la tierra nevada a su rostro.

- Lavi eso es jugar sucio-

- No, no Moyashi, es aprovechar una oportunidad, Lena ve a ayudar a Kanda, yo me encargaré del Moyashi - la chica asintió retirándose. Allen masculló expresando su desespero, irían por Miranda.

- No te preocupes Moyashi no le haremos nada a Miranda, pero siento que tengas que perder - Lavi era muy inteligente y muy idiota también. Sonrió atrapando con su Clown Belt el martillo tirando fuerte de él logrando arrancarlo de las manos de Lavi.

- Eh? - se vio desprotegido al no tener su inocencia. El martillo enseguida redujo su tamaño. Su sonrisa se ensanchó en una mueca siniestra.

- No cantes victoria, Lavi - le dio un golpe que lo noqueó - Ahora tengo que ayudar a Marie -

Kanda y Lenalee estaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas, vio a la china que había logrado rebasar la seguridad de Marie llegando a Miranda, Lenalee no era el tipo de personas que haría daño de una forma tan brutal, además había aprendido algo de su maestro, en pelea de mujeres nadie se mete.

Marie ya parecía algo agotado, se aproximó con rapidez tacleando a Kanda con fuerza.

- Maldito Moyashi - masculló con molestia, volteó a ver al pelirojo en el suelo - Ese idiota - empuñó a Mugen contra el albino.

Allen vio entre las ropas de Kanda algo colgante, era la inocencia, claro quien más sino el ser mas aterrador la custodiaría.

Comenzaron a luchar, Allen esquivaba con dificultad a Mugen, de verdad que Kanda era muy rápido y en un combate de espadas entre él y Kanda ya sabía cual era el resultado.

* * *

><p>Desde la sala de observación, el grupo científico prestaba atención y hacían anotaciones de todo.<p>

- Ahh mi linda Lenalee -

- Sé que era algo predecible Supervisor, pero no cree que el grupo de Allen están haciendo las cosas muy fáciles para ellos -

- Pues eso parece Reever pero, recordemos que Allen tiene un lado oscuro, además Marie sabe tomar buenas decisiones aunque sean rápidas -

-*¡_Kanda, Miranda no tiene la inocencia, la tiene._..!*- Miranda se había lanzado encima de la china.

- Parece que Miranda tiene un lado feroz también - dijo Reever algo incrédulo.

- Pues, eso te dije, parecía muy obvio pero ellos...-

* * *

><p>Miranda no tenía la inocencia? entonces todo había sido una finta asquerosa, Marie podía tener la inocencia pero era muy poco probable, entonces el que quedaba era el Moyashi.<p>

Allen en el descuido de Kanda casi tomó la inocencia, el japonés le pateó con fuerza.

- Ni lo pienses, Moyashi - sonrió con sorna.

- Es Allen, Bakanda! - empuñó a Clown Crown con su mano.

La batalla estaba en un punto donde ninguno de los dos retrocedería, Kanda golpeó a Allen haciéndole caer cerca de Miranda. Allen se levantó ayudado por Miranda.

- Estás bien? - dijo preocupada, viendo un ligero corte en el brazo derecho del chico dejando un largo rastro de sangre.

- Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes - puso una mano en la inocencia de la mujer alejando su brazo - Ya verás que ganaremos - sonrió

- Si - el joven se dirigía a la pelea nuevamente, de pronto la inocencia de Miranda comenzó a girar retrocediendo de forma alocada comenzando a crear un torbellino a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué... ocurre? - nunca había visto su inocencia actuar de esa forma.

- Miranda! - gritaron Marie y Allen.

- AHHHH no puedo controlarla- una luz brillante cegó por completo todo el lugar.

- Supervisor! es una anomalía! -

- Rápido detengan la prueba! -

El gran destello pasó, Miranda estaba asustada viendo su inocencia que había parado de girar, suspiró algo tranquila, Marie se acercó a ella para calmarle pues estaba temblando, volteó a ver que nadie estaba herido.

Lavi se levantó algo adolorido, divisó a Lenalee y a Kanda.

- Chicos! están bien? - obviamente Kanda no le respondió y Lenalee le respondió afirmativamente. Vio el paronama, algo faltaba.

- Oigan y el Moyashi?-

Todos comenzaron a buscar, no se veía por ningún lado, se comenzaron a preocupar.

- Estúpido Moyashi - Masculló con molestia, trató ver al Moyashi que parecía borrado del mapa, entonces divisó un bulto cubierto de nieve, podía ser?, con pereza comenzó a retirar algo de nieve.

- Parece que Kanda le encontró - dijo el pelirojo viendo el japonés que había dejado de excavar.

Todos se aproximaron a ver al chico.

- Ese no es Allen, verdad? - dijo Lavi viendo aquel chico que lucía de una forma muy diferente, era un niño de cabellos castaños atados en una coleta alta, tenía uno que otro

moretón en su rostro y vestía ropa de circo, su brazo derecho destacaba con su color rojizo y sus uñas negras - Si es Allen...-

- Eh? - todos estaban sorprendidos.

El niño abrió sus ojos con algo de pereza, sus ojos marrones mostraron una mirada furiosa y desconfiada.

- ¿Quien demonios son ustedes? -

**Notas finales:**

Ehm... no sé tenías ganas de hacer algo de esto XD sé que no es nada nuevo pero trataré de manejar este tema lo mejor que pueda, La verdad es q he tenido la imperiosa necesidad de escribir de Allen niño-bastard, desde que leí la Reverse 3 he llorado con lo tierno que es ;.; el pobre Allen parece Candy(no deja de sufrir), además me pareció divertido la reacción de los demás cuando conozcan ese lado de Allen que no conocen ;D otra cosa el fic será Yullen pero no habrá nada de Shota-pervert-Pedobear-etc ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autora:** Aquí el nuevo cap, me alegra de verdad que apoyen esta historia, trataré de desarrollarla de la mejor forma posible, muchas gracias por seguirme ;.;

**Advertencia**: Yullen (casi ni hay de momento), Vocabulario, spoilers del CD-drama

**Allen**

by

Zutte-chan

**II**

"Yo no soy..."

- ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? - fue la seca pregunta que salió de la boca agresiva de aquel niño, los miraba como si de extraterrestres se tratara.

El niño miraba a las personas presentes, tenían ropas extrañas y estaba en un lugar desconocido, ninguno de ellos parecía querer hablar, parecían estar en un shock o algo parecido.

- Agh! de seguro Cosmo me ha pegado tan duro esta vez que estoy soñando - masculló para sí mismo, así que se recostó nuevamente en la nieve para cerrar sus ojos, trataría de salirse de ese sueño tan extraño.

Kanda miró al mocoso analizar a los presentes para tomar ¿la siesta? ¿Qué demonios pensaba ese mocoso? con la funda de Mugen le dio un golpe en toda la frente viendo al niño retorcerse de dolor.

- Oye imbécil! que demonios tienes en la cabeza, eh? - dijo furioso sobándose la frente, le había dolido y mucho, entonces no estaba soñando? quiso creer que había enloquecido o algo parecido.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste...- Kanda estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- No Kanda! - Lenalee reaccionó poniéndose frente al chiquillo - Es un niño, además es Allen -

- Pues mejor así, me encargo de acabar con ese molesto Moyashi - parecía muy decidido hasta que recibió un jalón de cabello, volteó a ver al desgraciado culpable.

- Ya Yuu, es un niño, no está bien ser violento con él - dijo Lavi pasando de Kanda para agacharse a la altura del chiquillo que le miró con una mirada fría, el peliverde le observó con su único ojo - Genial, Allen de pequeño es lindo! - abrazó al pequeño de forma asfixiante.

- Aléjate de mi loco!- peleaba por soltarse, el niño logró zafarse con algo de dificultad - ¿Quién es Allen? - preguntó sin comprender a que se referían esas personas.

- ¿Eh? - todos le miraron extrañados.

- Pues, Allen es tu nombre - le respondió la china.

- ¿Mi nombre? ja! ¿Qué clase de broma es esa? - dijo furioso.

- Pero tú eres Allen, eres tú, no? - dijo la chica sin entender el porque el niño no respondía a ese nombre, acaso no era realmente Allen, pero era imposible que apareciera una persona totalmente diferente en lugar de Allen, aunque no sabía muy bien que era lo que había pasado con este cuando la inocencia de Miranda enloqueció.

- Pues si no te enteras, no tengo nombre - nadie comprendía lo que decía aquel niño.

- Chicos!- se escuchó la voz agitada de Komui llegando a la escena - Todos... están bien? - trató de regular su respiración.

- Si hermano, pero... tenemos un problema...-

* * *

><p>Komui llevaba una pila de papeles que casi tapaban su vista, se sentó a leer cada uno de forma rápida y minuciosa, suspiró levantándose una vez revisados los papeles se dirigió a la enfermería donde estaban los demás.<p>

- Hermano! lograste averiguar algo? - preguntó Lenalee preocupada.

- Bien, todos escúchenme - suspiró, poniendo una cara muy seria - Según los análisis que he realizado y he comparado con los que habían en el archivo, este niño es Allen, además su inocencia es una alta prueba de su identidad, al parecer lo que le ha sucedido ha sido resultado de la anomalía presentada por la inocencia de Miranda - la mujer bajó la cabeza avergonzada - Pero no es su culpa, todos sabemos que Allen es el contenedor para las memorias del decimocuarto Noé, ocurrió algo parecido cuando fue herido por su inocencia. Miranda me ha contado que su brazo sangraba cuando tocó la inocencia, así que pienso que la inocencia reaccionó contra Allen por ser quien es - suspiró viendo al niño durmiendo en una de las camillas.

- Pero hermano, esto es reversible? -

- Puede que sí, quizás el efecto de la inocencia pasé en días o semanas, no lo sé realmente, pero quisiera que todos le tratasen como siempre, además no sabemos que clase de vida ha llevado Allen.

- Cht... ese estúpido Moyashi, yo me largo - dijo Kanda desatendiéndose al problema dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Espera Kanda - le llamó el Supervisor, Kanda volteó de mala gana - Necesito que vayas a mi oficina, necesito hablar contigo - dijo el hombre con voz mas calmada, el pelinegro susurró algunas maldiciones saliendo de la enfermería.

El Moyashi no hacía mas que causarle problemas, siempre se metía en su camino, era tan molesto como la peste, además de que su versión miniatura no era para nada agradable, era mas bien un demonio encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño.

Lenalee ya le había reclamado por su comportamiento con el mocoso, claro ya se había llevado muchos sermones durante el día, acaso era el día de sermonear y joderle la vida a Kanda Yuu.

Además de que se había encargado de noquear al mini-Moyashi que se resistía a ir a algún lado con ellos y había terminado por perseguir al mocoso.

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, sentía su cabeza retumbando, ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba ahora? - se sentó en la cama, nunca había sentido una textura tan suave, la almohada era mullida y suave, parecía irreal, lo mas cercano que había tenido a una cama donde dormir era una cochina estancia en el suelo, maldición acaso era tan débil? mostraba debilidad por una estúpida cama y una almohada, se iba a levantar cuando recordó algo importante, ese hombre desagradable de cabello negro y rasgos extraños, le había noqueado, sintió la furia recorrer sus venas, además que le había golpeado, ya vería cuando le encontrara, pero todas amenazas se vieron opacadas por otra pregunta, ¿En qué lugar se hallaba? iba a salir a descubrirlo cuando vio a alguien acercarse, era la chica que le había defendido y aquel extraño tipo loco de un solo ojo.<p>

- Allen, estás bien? - le preguntó la chica.

¿Po qué todos insistían en llamarle así? recordó que una vez alguien mas le preguntó lo mismo, un hombre... pero decidió responder.

- eh.. si..-

- Me alegra, sé que no me debes reconocer. Me llamo Lenalee Lee - le saludó con una sonrisa dándole la mano, el chico miró a la chica que tenía un gesto tan dulce, nunca nadie le había extendido la mano y le había sonreído de esa manera, se sonrojó un poco y le tendió la mano.

- Jaja! Moyashi te sonrojaste! - habló el pelirojo.

- No! yo no! - iba a matar a ese tipo.

- Tranquilo Moyashi, no te enojes. Yo soy Lavi - le saludó revolviéndole los cabellos.

- Moyashi? ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó, no entendía le decían Allen y Moyashi.

- Pues Moyashi, es que así que te llama Yuu, jeje, significa brote de habas -

- Ah...- con que eso significaba - Mataré a ese tal Yuu - se llenó de un aura maligna.

- Jeje no creo que puedas matar a Yuu, creo que recuerdas al chico de cabello negro que te noqueó, no? - el chico asintió - Pues, él es Yuu-

Agh! que desagradable, otra razón por cual debía odiar a ese tipo.

- oye, dime dices que tu nombre no es Allen? - el chico asintió.

- Así es, no sé por qué me llaman así? - bufó con molestia.

- Es extraño - dijo Lenalee - Pero tu nos aseguraste que tu nombre era ese -

- Díganme cómo llegué a este lugar? -

- Pues...- la china comenzó a ver como le explicaba de la mejor manera- Tú estabas entrenando con nosotros, díganos que en este momento deberías tener dieciséis años, pero por una extraña reacción de la inocencia has vuelto a ser un niño -

Vaya, eso sonaba descabellado, pero.. Entonces dentro de unos años el estaría en un lugar extraño y desconocido, había abandonado aquel asqueroso lugar - Inocencia? -

- Si, verás, tú brazo es una inocencia - vio su brazo rojo que no podía mover - La inocencia es una materia creada por Dios para combatir a los Akuma, tú en estos momentos luchabas contra ellos, eres un exorcista -

- ¿En serio? - todo parecía un cuento, el luchando contra demonios, demasiado irreal.

- Sé que suena fantástico Moyashi, pero eres genial, además de que eres muy fuerte! - dijo el pelirojo.

- Pues la verdad no sé que decir - sus mejillas se coloraron - Y no soy Moyashi! - bufó con molestia.

- jaja sigues siendo tú incluso de niño - le palmeó en el hombro- Entonces dime, ¿Cómo debería llamarte? - el chiquillo bajó la cabeza con un gesto de confusión.

- No lo sé... todos me llamaban Red-

- ¿Red?- preguntaron ambos.

- Es por mi brazo, es horrible y deforme - dijo con molestia.

- Eso es terrible - dijo la chica - No está bien burlarse de la personas por sus defectos.

- Pues entonces, qué parece si aceptas el nombre de Allen? - le dijo el Bookman.

- Yo...- Allen, ese nombre que le recordaba a lo que quizás pudo ser su primer amigo, al que por su culpa...- Yo... no sé si merezca llamarme así - dijo con un deje de tristeza.

Ambos vieron la duda del niño por aceptar el nombre.

- Todos te queremos, recuerda eso, por eso, no tengas miedo nadie te reprochará si aceptas ese nombre, Allen - la chica le sonrió con calidez.

- Pero...-

- Nada de peros Moyashi! -

- No es Moyashi! es... Allen! -

Ambos voltearon a verse los rostros, y rieron, definitivamente Allen nunca cambiaría

* * *

><p>- Te he estado esperando Kanda, pasa - dijo el Supervisor desde su escritorio.<p>

- Mas te vale que no sea una más de tus estupideces para lo que me hallas llamado - dijo con veneno en sus palabras.

- Tranquilo, te tengo una misión - sonrió.

- ¿Dónde es? -

- Pues... aquí mismo - algo no le daba buena espina ¿Por qué seria? - Verás con este incidente hemos decidido que te encargues de la custodia de Allen de momento - sus palabras lo helaron, ¿Por qué el? si no odiaba a nadie tanto como al Moyashi, eso debía saberlo de sobra aquel Supervisor con complejo de hermana.

- Me niego - dijo para levantarse e irse por donde había entrado.

- Verás Kanda, es que hemos considerado que serías mas adecuado para esta misión -

- Te dije que no aceptaré, asigna a Lavi o a Lenalee o a la idiota de los "nervios de acero" o al imbécil del acosador -

- Jeje eso ya lo he pensado, pero Lavi tiene deberes como Bookman que cumplir, además encargarse de él seria algo estorboso, Miranda no sería la más adecuada ya que se siente culpable de lo sucedido y dudo que Allen por su carácter quiera hacerse cargo, además el carácter de Allen no es el mas favorable para ella, Link podría hacerlo ya que es su deber pero ha tenido que irse a central por unos días y mi amada Lenalee, no podría! aunque sea un niño sigue siendo un pequeño pulpo miniatura! así que quedas tú y no tienes escusa te que te respalde Kanda! - dijo poseído.

- Ni creas que cumpliré con esa misión por una causa tan absurda como esa -

- Vamos Kanda, eres quien me queda para hacerse cargo, además tú y Allen pueden llevarse bien, en este momento diría que son dos gotas de agua - Por eso mismo que haría juntando a dos personas con el mismo carácter, acaso no sabe que polos iguales se repelen - Mira, además, me he enterado de un pajarito que después del incidente ocurrido con el KomuiVitan D Allen te ayudó en algunas cosas ya que como niño no podías hacerlas bien -

Maldición ¿De dónde había oído eso?

- Si no quieres que lo sepa el General Tiedoll, Ah! verás como se pone al saber de su querido "hijo" -

- Más te vale cerrar el pico si no quieres que te corte la lengua ahora mismo - una pesada aura se hizo presente.

El pelinegro dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina.

- Acepto la puta misión, pero que te quede claro que no me gusta deberle nada a nadie! - cerró de un portazo.

El Supervisor sonrió, había ganado el juego, claro que luego Kanda buscaría como desquitarse pero ese sería otro problema a futuro.

* * *

><p>- Este lugar es inmenso! - comenzó a correr por los pasillos, el cielo azul se reflejaba en los ventanales.<p>

- Jajaja! el Moyashi tiene mucha energía -

- Si, me alegra que esté un poco más tranquilo - dijo la pelinegra.

El castaño veía con curiosidad para centímetro de aquel lugar, sin lugar a dudas era un edificio majestuoso.

Estaba tan embobado que chocó con alguien en su camino.

- Ve por donde caminas, Moyashi! - esa voz era... subió su vista para ver a aquel tipo imponente frente a él.

- Tú! - señaló - Nunca te perdonaré que pusieras ese horrible apodo! - le iba a lanzar un puño, pero falló de forma inminente, obviamente Kanda era mucho más rápido.

- Y qué piensas hacer? vas a vengarte? - dijo con sorna.

El chico iba a golpearlo nuevamente cuando Lenalee y Lavi se aproximaron ellos.

- Kanda! Allen! - no peleen.

- cht, no tengo tiempo para idioteces - dijo tomando bruscamente del brazo al chico.

- Oye! suéltame! - luchaba contra su agarre.

- Yuu! qué haces, no me digas que matarás al Moyashi? -

- El Moyashi está bajo mi custodia -

- ¿Qué? - los otros estaban shockeados.

- Espera Kanda, mi hermano acaso...-

- Si tu enfermo hermano me dio esa orden, así que no molesten -

- Espera, yo no quiero estar con un tipo como tú, suéltame! - trataba de morder el brazo de Kanda.

- Ni lo intentes Moyashi o te corto la cabeza en este instante - le mostró a Mugen, el chico tragó con dificultad.

- ¿Crees que esté bien dejarlos? mi hermano sabe como se llevan -

- Tranquila, Komui debe saber lo que hace - dijo el pelirojo - Bueno Lena, debo volver a la biblioteca, se excusó el chico.

- Está bien, ve - suspiró con cansancio.

**Notas finales:**

Capítulo mas corto u,u

wajajajjaja XD bueno Kanda ha sido sodomizado por mi ;.; (mentira) solo le he engañado para cumpla sus deberes para mis fines maleficos ;D espero que les haya gustado este cap, fue como mas de transicion, el siguiente veremos la horrible convivencia de estos dos.

Pd: con respecto a la treta que le hizo Komui a Kanda, si alguien ha leído o escuchado los Cd-dramas de la serie hay muchos datos importantes y jugosos XD (como que a Kanda le gusta Lenalee 0.0 estoy shockeada) pueden encontrarlos en Youtube.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de autora: **

Pues mas convivencia de Allen con Kanda, eso ;.x

**Advertencia:** Yullen leve (mentira todavía no hay nada de eso ), Vocabulario

**Allen**

by

Zutte-chan

**III**

"Paciencia"

Ahí se encontraba llevando a rastras a aquel mocoso maleducado, vio como trataba de afirmar sus pies o alcanzar alguna columna o borde para agarrarse, de verdad que sería un martirio.

- Te he dicho que me sueltes, idiota! - gritaba llamando la atención de uno que otro buscador que pasaba por el pasillo.

- Será mejor que te calles Moyashi, si no quieres probar a Mugen - le miró con superioridad.

- No me llames Moyashi, imbécil, además quien te ha dado el permiso de ponerme ese horrible apodo - comenzó a patalear.

- cht, yo hago lo que se me de en gana, Mo-ya-shi - sonrió viendo salir humo de los oídos del chiquillo.

- Ya me las pagarás - bufó molesto.

- Ja y pensar que te la dabas de niño bueno cuando en realidad eres un niño podrido hasta la médula - siguió tirando de él, el niño no comprendió su comentario.

De pronto en su camino Kanda pudo divisar algo que venía volando en dirección a él, era un golem, pudo reconocer el asqueroso bicho amarillo a metros de distancia, la bola dorada voló tan rápido y clavó sus pequeños dientes en la mano del exorcista.

- Maldito bicho - soltó a Allen en un acto reflejo.

El niño vio una pequeña bola amarilla con alas que volaba frente a el, ¿qué era exactamente? el golem se posó en su hombro moviendo sus alitas y mostrando la hilera de diente en forma amenazante contra Kanda.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres bicho asqueroso? - dijo con disgusto, el golem siguió en su amenaza.

La verdad es que sí odiaba algo más que al Moyashi, y era esa bola amarilla con alas.

- Oye, tú ¿qué es esto? - señaló lo que estaba en su hombro.

- Es un golem -

- Oh! y qué hace? - vio con curiosidad como se movía.

- Es para comunicarse, además no sé que hace este bicho aquí -le agarró por las alas comenzando a lanzar mordiscos por doquier.

- Déjalo! - trató de arrebatárselo al mayor, pero estaba muy alto.

- Y por qué debería? ya tengo este bicho en la mira desde hace un año -

- Déjalo! él no ha hecho nada malo! - brincaba para quitárselo de las manos.

Kanda miró con mala cara al mocoso soltando la cosa en sus manos que voló enseguida donde el niño.

- ¿Por qué viene conmigo? - preguntó viendo lo afectuoso que era con el.

- Es tuyo - vaya, tenía en el futuro una bola amarilla con patas.

- Ah... ¿y cómo se llama? -

- No tengo por que decírtelo - dijo con un bufido.

- Agh! eres de lo peor, Bakanda! - dijo tajante recordando que Lavi le había dicho un pequeño sobrenombre para contraatacar al pelinegro.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? - apretó a Mugen.

- Pues si tú no me dejas de llamar Moyashi, yo te llamaré así Ba-kan-da -

- Ja! crees que caeré en esa sucia treta mocoso - le tiró fuerte del brazo.

- Oye! ya suéltame! -

- No estás en posición de exigir nada, además te recuerdo que éstas bajo mi custodia, Moyashi -

- ¿Y quién lo dice? - infló sus mejillas

- El Supervisor, así que es una orden -

- Me las pagará ese Supervisor - dijo con molestia.

Al final el castaño se había dejado llevar ya que nada bueno sacaría llevándole la contraria, además el pelinegro era más grande y rápido que él.

Habían llegado un gran recinto estaba algo húmedo el lugar y había mucho vapor en el aire.

- ¿Dónde estamos? -

- Estos son los baños -

- Eh? y qué hacemos aquí? - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Primero te darás una ducha y te cambiarás esas horribles ropas que traes - le señaló.

- Eh? - La verdad era que apestaba, sí le daba la razón pero no era su culpa, aquel sucio circo en ciertas ocasiones le permitía usar el baño para asearse, el chico bufó para quitarse la ropa con algo de dificultad, el golem se despegó de el para tratar de ayudarle, la verdad era algo incomodo, su brazo izquierdo permanecía inmóvil lo cual hacía dificultosa la tarea.

Kanda observó al niño despojarse con dificultad de sus ropas, maldición estaba hecho un lío, al parecer no podía mover su brazo, según lo que le había dicho Komui su inocencia permanecía inactiva y su brazo estaba inmóvil.

- Ven acá - le tomó del brazo para ayudarle a pasar el brazo por el hueco de la camisa y pudo ver como el cuerpo del chico estaba cubierto con moretones.

- No era necesaria tu ayuda! -

- Sí, lo que digas - le dio un puntapié en el trasero - Ve a bañarte- el chiquillo desapareció en las termas.

La verdad nunca se había imaginado que Allen Walker, el caballerito de la orden fue alguna vez un mocoso malhablado con un pésimo carácter, de cierto modo le recordaba a él mismo de niño, que idea mas descabellada, aún así se preguntaba que clase de vida llevaba, pudo ver las ropas sucias que quedaron, obviamente parecían traje cirquero, la verdad no sabía nada del albino, solo que le detestaba y era el contenedor del decimocuarto, y que había sido una de esas personas que había tenido la mala fortuna de llamar al Conde del Milenio para convertir en Akuma a un ser querido y no es que le importaba saber de su vida ya que no era de su incumbencia, suficiente tenía con sus propios problemas. Claro, que le picó la curiosidad al saber que el Moyashi trabajó en un circo, recordó lo que dijo Lavi y el gesto nervioso de Allen, de seguro el estuvo en ese circo que fue atacado por Akumas, aún así siempre terminaba enterándose de cosas del chico sin querer.

Aún recordaba como pasó frente a la biblioteca para escribir el reporte de aquella misión: el idiota acosador se había quedado dormido por el supuesto cansancio que suponía la batalla mental contra el fantasma de un hombre que no se dignaba a entregarles la inocencia, Allen le miraba distante con un gesto de melancolía, en esos días había oído por parte de Tiedoll que Cross había desaparecido nuevamente, entonces Allen tocó a Timcampy como dándole una orden y enseguida se comenzó a reproducir una grabación con la voz de Cross Marian.

_"Oye Allen, ¿te gusta Tim?, sabes? siempre he pensado en dejártelo, creo que se ha encariñado contigo"_

_"Hasta cuando seguirás con la máscara de Mana, Allen"_

- Maestro...-

Siempre había odiado tener que involucrarse con las personas, mientras menos supiera de ellas estaba mejor, así no era tan pesada la carga que debía llevar, pensaba.

Vio al mocoso volver con una toalla, tratando de quitarse a Timcampy que mordisqueaba su cabello.

- Oye, ¿qué me voy a poner? - preguntó algo ansioso, su mente comenzaba imaginarse un genial traje de exorcista a su medida.

- Pues como no hay mocosos aquí en la orden casi no hay nada de tu talla, así que confórmate con esto - le tiró lo que parecía ser un sweater negro, una camisa y un pantalón.

- Eh? Esto no es para nada genial - le tiró las ropas en la cara - No me gusta esta ropa horrible -

- No te he preguntado si te gusta, mocoso de miérda - se quitó la ropa de la cara.

- Pues no me la voy a poner -

- Bien, no pienso lidiar con un mocoso - dejó la ropa en una pequeña cesta - Supongo que estarás mas cómodo con la toalla - el chiquillo se ruborizó, maldición afuera estaban en invierno, hacía frío así que no era nada inteligente quedarse desnudo, y por más berrinche que armara el idiota de cabello largo parecía darle igual, es más había salido de los baños. Tomó de mala gana la que le habían dado colocándosela entre maldiciones. Al salir vio al japonés con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Ya terminaste tu berrinche, mocoso? -

- No soy mocoso, ni tampoco Moyashi - bufó con molestia, el mayor sonrió de forma burlona comenzando a avanzar dejando con una interrogante al niño - Oye, qué es gracioso, eh? - si algo no sabía era quedarse callado y dejar la fiesta en paz, iba seguir cuando el sonido de sus tripas llamaron la atención del otro.

- Ahora supongo que tendrás hambre, Moyashi -

- Eh... bueno...-

- Vamos al comedor -

Le siguió la verdad porque tenía mucha hambre, casi sentía sus tripas comerse las unas a las finalmente llegaron, pudo ver un gran comedor, con muchas mesas, había gente comiendo con ganas y eso solo le hizo aguarse la boca.

- Oh Kanda, enseguida te preparo tu soba -

- No es necesario -

Allen se acercó para ver con quien hablaba Kanda, era un hombre de aspecto algo extravagante y voz muy melodiosa...

- No voy a ordenar, solo vine para que le des algo a ese mocoso - el cocinero se inclinó sobre la ventanilla viendo a aquel niño que puso cara de susto al verlo tan de cerca.

- Oh Dios! que lindura! Yo soy Jerry, el Chef de la Orden ¿dime mi niño que vas a ordenar? - el chico miraba inquisitivamente al supuesto hombre - Vamos no tengas miedo, yo te prepararé todo lo que tú quieras! - ¿todo lo que él quisiera? tragó imaginándose cientos de platillos

- Pide de una jodida vez, Moyashi! - dijo Kanda ya impacientándose con su indecisión.

- Pues yo... quiero...-

Así había terminado pidiendo lo que se resumía a un pequeño carrito de comida, comía con desesperación casi llegando a atragantarse.

- Te lo voy a decir sólo esta vez, si te mueres ahogado no pienso hacer nada -

- ghhnfjjmvfkvjkfm! -

- come o habla - dijo con un gesto asqueado - Hasta de mocoso comes como cerdo -

- ¿Qué dijiste?, además no deberías de hablar de modales, si tú eres prácticamente un grosero de lo peor! -

- ¿Qué?- comenzaba a sacarle de sus casillas, trató de calmarse, dio un gran respiro esto de ser niñera de un mocoso maleducado no era gracioso, y tampoco era para nada sano, acabaría con su poca paciencia, en sí era "muy" poca, decidió ignorarle viendo que volvía a su tarea de atragantarse la comida junto con aquel bicho amarillo.

La verdad es que nunca se le habría cruzado por la cabeza que el "buen" Allen Walker fuera de esa manera, ¿acaso esa era su "verdadero yo"? recordó aquella grabación, "la máscara de Mana", cerró sus ojos para despejarse, la verdad era que terminaba teniendo curiosidad por Allen aunque no lo quisiera admitir, pero aún tenía una gran interrogante en su mente ¿Quién era Allen?, aquel a quien el chico se refería.

- Oh! es fantástico! te has terminado todo! nunca había tenido la oportunidad de cocinar para otro comensal tan bueno como tú y Allen! - el niño se sonrojó por las palabras del chef.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, ese mocoso es el Moyashi - dijo dejando atónito al hombre.

- En serio? vaya no pensé que qué eras tú Allen, pero qué te pasó? - le abrazó.

- Suélteme...- dijo con algo de dificultad.

- Nos vamos Moyashi - Kanda se levantó para salir del comedor dejando a Jerry con pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos.

Ya había llenado el estómago, ahora no necesitaba más retrasos y dirigieron a lo que parecía un gran patio donde estaban algunos buscadores los buscadores al ver el acto de presencia de Kanda se paralizaron y un santiamén despejaron el área.

- Veo que eres popular - dijo sin mucho asombro, la verdad supuso que aquel "idiota" era tan reconocido en el lugar por su "buen temperamento" - ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? - viendo al japonés dirigirse a la arena.

- Entrenaremos -

- ¿De verdad? - dijo algo asombrado, pero el solo hecho de entrenar con alguien como él, era tan...desagradable y por su expresión parecía que no tendría compasión alguna - Paso -

-No te pregunto, sí quieres?, te digo que lo haremos - comenzó a desenvainar su espada.

- Espera! yo no sé pelear, además no entiendo bien eso de las inocencias así que...-

- ¿Acaso huyes porque sabes que perderás?, que patético eres -

- ¿Qué dijiste? -

- Que eres un Moyashi-gallina -

- urg...- se estaba ganando un buen puñetazo, corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le dieron y trató de golpearlo, pero solamente el mayor movió un pie para esquivarle propinándole un golpe certero con la funda de su espada.

Se quejó un poco del dolor, la verdad nunca había sido bueno en las peleas solo servía de saco de boxeo para Cosmo.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? -

El niño trato de ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad con una sonrisa desafiante.

- Ja! eso es lo más duro que puedes dar, no es nada comparado los golpes de ese tipo - acaso lo estaba desafiando? sonrió, el Moyashi siempre sería un masoquista.

- Entonces prepárate para la paliza de tu vida - guardó a Mugen dandole a entender que sólo necesitaba la funda.

El castaño se aproximó lo más rápido que pudo, Kanda estaba preparado para detenerle, lo que no esperó fue que el niño se le lanzara con fuerza tirándole al suelo.

- Maldito Moyashi - masculló para recibir un golpe en la mejilla.

- Eso es por llamarme Moyashi, te dije que me las pagarías - dijo con una sonrisa triunfante encima del mayor.

- Eres un mocoso altanero, es hora de que te des cuenta de tu posición- se levantó de forma ruda tirándolo al suelo de imprevisto.

Así se pasaron el resto del día, quizás era un desahogo de ambas partes, ya que ninguno parecía querer rendirse, aunque Kanda no quisiera admitir el mocoso era bueno para resistir aunque muy torpe con sus movimientos, tenía cierta malicia pero no era nada con la que podía percibir cuando luchaba con el Allen contemporáneo.

Además de que toda la idea del entrenamiento fue siguiendo ordenes de Komui, no estaba seguro de que quería lograr tratando de activar la inocencia dormida de aquel mocoso, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no

llegó a fijarse del momento en que Allen había caído cansado contra el suelo con la bola amarilla dando vueltas alrededor, suspiró con cansancio viendo que estaba dormido, cargó al mocoso como tal saco de papas al hombro, no había logrado absolutamente nada que señalara la activación de su inocencia.

- Lavi has registrado lo sucedido - le habló el viejo con su voz ronca.

- Así es abuelo, pero me da gracia que Yuu tenga que cuidarlo - sonrió - Pero dime una cosa anciano, no crees que están muy tranquilos para lo que ha sucedido -

- La verdad es que a la Orden no le gusta ser tan llamativa con sus actos, además si ellos tratan de hacer lo que estoy pensando, ese mocoso se las verá negras hasta que dure el efecto de la inocencia de Miranda -

- Pero no es justo anciano - suspiro con algo de pesadez - Aunque no es nuestro papel cambiar lo que suceda o pueda pasarle, no es así?-

- Ten eso en cuenta siempre Lavi. Además nosotros solo existimos para observar lo que ocurra aquí, lo que los altos mandos decidan no debemos interferir -

- Lo sé ...-

**Notas finales:**

Algo ladi el cap, les gustó? bueno, a partir de cap que viene no todo sera tan color de "rosa"

para la gente que quiere los cd-dramas aqui estan en youtube con sub correspondientes

Cd drama 1 fiesta de navidad ;D

Youtube . com / watch ? v = uHABHiM84xk

Cd-drama 2, la trampa de Komui

Youtube . com / watch ? v = lH5dikZyC5U

El 3 no tiene video con sub esp pero en mcanime lo pueden hayar con su respectiva traduccion


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de autora:** Capítulo confuso, extrañas intrigas, Orden Negra, teorías raras todo eso compone este cap, Dios me he tardado mucho y pido disculpas, al fin he terminado con la uni, tengo vacas hasta octubre donde comienzo el nuevo semestre ;.; pero bueno ha servido para algo el sacrificio y he pasado todas mis materias ;D así que soy feliz y volveré actualizando lo más pronto posible, dejo ya el blah blah, vayan a leer mis niñs ;D

**Advertencia**: Yullen leve (neh, nada de eso aún , nada de shota) , Vocabulario

**Allen**

by

Zutte-chan

**IV**

"Custodia"

Desde cuando no había podido descansar debidamente, ah sí, desde que el niño de cabellos blancos había sufrido aquel accidente, se había levantado a eso de las 6 am, revoloteando por la habitación, había sentido que Allen le había apretado con tanta fuerza como para deformarle, decidió soltarse de su agarre para evitar morderlo, porque lo haría.

Miraba a su amo desde el aire parecía algo relajado durmiendo, incluso tenía una cara adorable como podía recordar al dormir, fijó su visión en donde debería estar el otro sujeto, aquel humano que odiaba con todo su esférico ser, se dio cuenta de no estaba durmiendo, ni siquiera estaba en la habitación. Siguió en su tarea de vigilar a su amo cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió revelando al odioso hombre entrando a la habitación, no entendía por qué pero quería matarlo a mordiscos, entró llevando consigo una toalla con la cual secaba sus cabellos mojados, de momento había dirigido una mirada hacia el niño durmiente para luego bufar con molestia, había terminado de arreglarse, durante ese tiempo captando al sujeto sin perderlo de vista, fue entonces cuando se acercó al de cabellos castaños tirando fuertemente de la sábana llevándose al niño envuelto en esta, se había preparado para atacar cuando escuchó al pequeño quejarse ruidosamente.

- Oye imbécil! - gritaba tratando de recuperar la sábana para seguir durmiendo.

- Es hora de levantarse, Moyashi -dijo frío como siempre pero con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro cosa que hizo enojar al chiquillo.

- Aún es temprano, señaló viendo el reloj -

- Esto no es un hotel, así que te levantas, hay cosas pendientes por hacer - el chiquillo infló sus mejillas, desperezándose por completo.

Habían pasado ya una semana desde que había comenzado a cuidar al mocoso, rara vez veía que sonreía y era por efecto de la pelota amarilla y con mucho esfuerzo, no es que le molestara, él tampoco fue un niño muy sonriente en su época, pero la simple expresión perdida del mocoso le hacía sentir distante.

El entrenamiento durante esos días no había resultado para bien, solo mejorando en cierto grado las aptitudes físicas del Moyashi, pero su inocencia no daba indicios de activación alguna, Komui le había dicho que los combates quizás pudieran ayudar, esos malditos comandantes no se quedaban quietos, seguirían tratando de sacar provecho del Moyashi pudiera o no activar su inocencia, era algo tan insistente y de mal gusto, él no había activado su inocencia por medios convencionales, además de que le costó mucho lograr sincronizarse con ella, Lenalee había sido forzada a portar esa inocencia y Lavi estaba casi en el mismo caso, la verdad era que no entendía muy bien que tipo de lazos eran los que se formaban por tener una inocencia parasítica, eran muy diferente de las tipo equipamiento, y si bien Clown Crown no era una inocencia normal, recordaba muy bien cuando lucharon contra el dichoso Akuma nivel cuatro por primera vez y como la inocencia le había controlado hasta ir más allá de sus límites resultando en que el Moyashi quedara mal herido y sin energía alguna para moverse.

Salió de su mente viendo que le mocoso no estaba donde se suponía que debería estar, había estado llevándole a desayunar con la tonta suposición que de no se iría hasta que se hartara toda la comida existente en todo el edificio, maldito mocoso, no le resultaba nada gracioso, además de que el golem amarillo se había ido con él, se levantó con una furia contenida jurando darle la paliza de su vida si le encontraba.

La Orden últimamente estaba algo atareada, por que los pasillos andaban mucho más despejados que antes, todos parecían trabajar en algo que el ignoraba, masculló con molestia luego de revisar casi todo los alrededores al comedor, entonces vio alguien que venía en dirección a él, no era la persona que mas deseara ver, su gesto cambió irremediablemente a uno de disgusto cuando el otro se percató de su presencia a pesar de la montaña de papeles que llevaba.

- Yuu! qué haces por aquí? y el Moyashi?- no iba a contestar ninguna de sus preguntas, haría que si nunca le vio - Espera Yuu! o me digas que perdiste a Allen - dijo en un tono algo burlón.

- Acaso quieres morir conejo!, además ese estúpido Moyashi ya me las pagará -

- Sabes, hay algo que no entiendo Yuu, como Komui logró convencerte...- se calló de repente cuando sintió el filo de Mugen cerca de su cuello, Kanda puso una expresión algo sádica.

- Yo también me lo pregunto - dijo siseante, el otro tragó con fuerza sintiendo que perdía su equilibrio cayendo algunas carpetas al suelo, suspiró con algo de calma cuando el japonés hizo el ademán de guardar la espada en su funda, entonces se fijó que miraba uno de los tantos papeles que se habían regado en el suelo, uno que tenía una ficha con todos los datos de Allen, se agachó a recoger los papeles con cuidado de no tirar los que ya traía, volteó a mirar al pelinegro que parecía algo curioso - ¿Ocurre algo Yuu? - el otro soltó un bufido para restarle importancia al asunto - Espera! dime ¿por qué de pronto tienes curiosidad por Allen? - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Quién te dijo que tengo curiosidad de ese maldito mocoso? - maldito Bookman se daba cuenta de cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Mirabas fijamente su expediente -

- No significa que me importe -

- Vamos Yuu, yo sé que te interesa saber del Moyashi ahora que está bajo tu cuidado - el otro trató de no descontrolarse y matarlo ahí mismo - Además estos últimos días se ha estado trabajando acerca del expediente de Allen, los Comandantes están algo ansiosos - si, todo era debido a las ansias de poder de parte de aquellos en los puestos mas altos de la Orden. - Me he enterado que aparte de cuidar del Moyashi te han encargado activar su inocencia - dicho esto el semblante de Lavi se había puesto algo serio - Te sugeriría que no intentaras seguir con eso -

- cht... ¿A qué te refieres? - el Bookman sonrió cuando vio pasar a un buscador por el pasillo.

- Aquí afuera no podemos hablar libremente, ¿te parece si vamos a la biblioteca? - el pelinegro masculló alguna maldición siguiendo al Bookman, luego se encargaría de buscar al mocoso, además estaba con la bola amarilla y no se iba a perder facilmente.

* * *

><p>Se había ido de lado de aquel japonés malhumorado, era un verdadero fastidio, entrenando, quejándose de sus hábitos alimenticios y cualquier otra cosa, estaba comiendo tranquilamente aquella deliciosa comida cuando vio que aquel idiota parecía ido, pensando en otras cosas, incluso le pasó una mano por el frente llamándole "Bakanda" en el proceso pero no se inmutó, cosa que aprovechó para escaparse de su "vigilancia" junto a su pequeño golem.<p>

- Vaya idiota, seguro que no se ha fijado- sonrió para sí mismo.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos tratando de ver si tenían fin, desde que había "llegado" no había tenido el tiempo de ver claramente el lugar, le hacían entrenar e incluso responder a miles de preguntas, no sabía mucho leer ni escribir por lo que le se le hacía complicado y al final había alguien que hacía notas de lo que decía.

Aquellas personas no es que le parecían malas, pero se sentía extraño de estar en ese ambiente, sintiéndose por un momento querido, una que otras veces sonrojándose de los comentarios de Lenalee, y Lavi que era un chico muy raro a su parecer pero eran pasables, más que ese estúpido japonés.

Todo era a razón de ese brazo deforme que tenía, ese brazo que le había hecho vivir un infierno y que pensó muchas veces cortar, en ese momento recordó el circo, a su amigo "Allen" y al payaso Mana al que había comenzado a agarrarle algo de cariño, aquel era un hombre muy extraño que siempre sonreía de manera despreocupada cosa que le hacía enojar.

_"cuando llegue Navidad me iré de este lugar"_

Se sentía triste de recordar esas palabras.

De pronto sintió como la bolita amarilla se restregaba suavemente contra su mejilla como queriendo animarle, la tomó con cuidado viéndola detalladamente, su mente comenzaba a trabajar, había visto a esa bola extraña mucho antes, no recordaba cuándo, ni dónde? pero la había visto.

- No te preocupes, ya estoy bien, soy un niño grande - dijo viendo la bolita agitar sus alas.

Dirigió su vista nuevamente al frente percatándose de que no sabía donde estaba.

- ¿Oye sabes dónde estamos? - la bolita comenzó a batir sus alas para volar rápidamente hacia algún lugar - Oye! espérame! - trató de alcánzala.

Dio vuelta en una esquina chocando contra alguien más, escuchó a la otra persona quejarse de lo torpe que era.

- Oye deberías tener mas cuidado! - levantó su vista viendo a un niño un poco mas alto que él con una expresión algo enojada que luego cambió a una alegre. - Esto, ¿eres nuevo aquí? - no supo que responderle.

- Algo así...-

- Wow, por fin hay alguien de mi edad en este lugar, solo hay adultos frustrados - dijo con molestia - Por cierto no me he presentado, soy Timothy Hearst - le extendió su mano, vio al chico que tenía un uniforme de exorcista y usaba lo que parecía ser unos extraños zapatos con ruedas, ¿cómo mantenía el equilibrio?, tomó su mano para levantarse.

- gracias... uhm... yo soy...- dudaba de usar su nombre, no lo sentía como algo suyo - soy...- el otro chico le miró algo curioso.

- Oye no te tapes! solo es tu nombre! - trató de ayudar al más pequeño.

- Eh?... si, yo me llamo, Allen, Allen Walker - dijo algo descontento.

- Eh? Allen Walker? - el chico le miró sorprendido.

- Ocurre algo? - bueno la verdad siempre ocurría algo cuando decía su nombre.

- Ehm.. si, digo... no sé si es coincidencia pero aquí hay alguien con ese mismo nombre - claro se refería a él pero no lo sabía.

- Si ese soy yo, no entiendo cómo terminé en este lugar - el otro chico parecía no comprenderle, pareció que había dejado de prestarle atención para mirar algo por encima de su hombro y asentir.

- Oh, lo siento, es que Tsukikami me estaba diciendo algo -

- ¿Tsukikami? - miró sin comprenderle, no había nadie allí que le pudiera decir algo...

- Si! es mi inocencia, es algo así como un acompañante, pero solo yo lo puedo ver, jeje. Me estaba diciendo el por que estabas de esa forma -

- Oh, ya veo...-

- Dice que recibiste la influencia de otra inocencia por eso estás de esa forma- claro eso ya se lo habían explicado.

- Ah... si - musitó algo bajito.

- Oye la verdad no sabía que tu cabello y ojos eran de ese color, además no tienes esa cicatriz - dijo el mayor tratando de inciar conversación, Allen le miró sin comprender lo que decía.

- Mi cabello y ojos? la cicatriz? - se señaló a si mismo.

- Si, bueno es que cuando te conocí, digo tu yo actual, creo que así debería decirle. Pues tenías el cabello blanco como un anciano y tus ojos eran grises y pues tenías una gran cicatriz cubriendo tu rostro - oh, eso no lo sabía, mucha gente le hablaba poco de el mismo.

- Pero cómo? - dijo tratando de imaginarse a sí mismo con esa descripción, su cabello blanco como el de un anciano, sus ojos grises como el plomo y una cicatriz atravesando su cara, de verdad que no le parecía nada genial, Dios por un momento se sintió desdichado, maldición el quería ser genial no un fenómeno, no más de lo que ya era.

El chico peliazul miraba algo entretenido a Allen que comenzaba a poner extrañas caras de asco, qué debía estar imaginado? Bueno Allen Walker le había caído muy bien, además era una persona a la que el respetaba, bueno ya que sí se había convertido en un niño no le parecía nada malo hacer algunas niñerías y algunas bromas junto al joven exorcista.

- Oye! una cosa, no has visto por ahí a un tipo de cabello de niña con un rostro de amargado por aquí cerca, no? - preguntó el castaño viendo a su alrededor temiendo por su integridad.

- Eh? - una persona de cabello de niña y un rostro amargado? uhm... podía ser... Kanda Yuu o sí? - ¿Te refieres a Kanda? - dijo algo extrañado, hasta de niño parecía seguir con sus riñas hacia el japonés.

- Si, ese mismo idiota -

- Pues no le he visto, acabo de volver de una misión, ¿por qué preguntas, acaso te está persiguiendo? - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, el mas chico soltó un suspiro de relajación.

- Pues algo así, ese idiota según el supervisor tiene que cuidarme y no le soporto - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- uhm... ya veo, entonces que te parece si te ayudo a evitarlo!, créeme, soy rápido y maestro de las bromas - rió con confianza.

Allen le miró aún sin confiar en el, pero decidió aceptar su ayuda, él solo vagando por ahí tenía mas probabilidades de terminar perdiéndose y que el japonés le encontrara a que alguien le guiara para eludirlo - Está bien, te sigo! - sonrió traviesamente al igual que el otro chico.

-"_Amo Timothy no cree que se meterá en problemas por hacer esto, recuerde que Kanda no es una persona que se tome a bien las bromas"_

- Oh vamos Tsukikami, se trata de Allen, además esta me la debe por la vez que trató de matarme -

El menor veía al chico hablar consigo mismo, o con "Tsukikami" como el le decía, la verdad era un espectáculo de lo más extraño.

- No te preocupes Allen, es que Tsukikami está preocupado, es que Kanda es algo gruñón, además no te preocupes yo te ayudaré. Además tengo cuentas pendientes con él - dijo con una sonrisa algo malévola.

- Vaya, ya sabía yo que ese tipo no era muy popular por "ser amable" -

- Entonces vamos, se un lugar dónde podríamos escondernos y hacerle algunas bromas! - tiró de la mano del mas joven comenzando a correr con sus patines.

- Oye espera, no puedo ir tan rápido-

* * *

><p>Habían llegado al lugar algo desierto y tranquilo como se le solía observar, pudo ver una mesa donde estaban varios papeles revueltos junto a una taza de café vacía, pudo ver de reojo mucho de los papeles, algún que otro dato donde sobresalía el nombre de: Allen Walker.<p>

-Dime ¿por qué demonios no debería seguir la orden de Komui?- dijo sentándose en una de las sillas al igual que el Bookman.

- Je, siempre tan impaciente Yuu! - dijo sonriente dejando los papeles para abrir una carpeta y sacar algunos papeles de ella.

- No estoy para perder el tiempo - le miró fríamente.

- Lo sé...- terminó de arreglar los papeles - Verás... tienes al menos la idea de como se activa una inocencia parasítica? - dirigió su mirada al japonés que no se inmutó a nada, era probable que no lo supiera - En el caso de una inocencia de equipo, solo es necesario tener una buena sincronización para poder controlarla a voluntad, pero las inocencias parasíticas están conectadas al usuario de una manera diferente, reaccionan ante su estado de ánimo y sentimientos, creo que ya te habías fijado, no? -

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? -

- Pues... dígamos que ese tipo de inocencias muchas veces se manifiestan en momentos dados, muchas de esas veces es debido a un fuerte impacto psicológico, claro que no siempre es así de fuerte, pero en el caso de Allen fue algo que cambió su vida -

- ¿Te refieres la muerte de su padre?- dijo con algo desgano ante lo que le había comentado Lavi descuidadamente hacía algún tiempo.

- Así es, el General Cross no ha comentado esto a nadie, ya que es algo que no quería que se supiera, pero cuando encontró a Allen, era un niño que ni podía hablar ni moverse, el impacto fue tan fuerte que perdió el habla por meses - Kanda se sorprendió un poco, trataba de no parecer afectado por lo que le decía Lavi, sabía que la muerte de alguien cercano era algo muy fuerte, él lo había vivido y lo sabía por la gente que caía en manos del Conde.

- Entonces ¿qué demonios sugieres que haga? -

- Pues dejar de tratar, aunque sé muy bien que Komui esta tratando de evitar esto, los Comandantes no se quedaran sentados de saber que no hay progresos aún, el arca ha quedado inutilizada y quieren saber todo acerca de Allen, además se le suma la presión que le quieren poner, mira esto - el pelirojo le extendió una hoja de resultados, ¿de qué demonios era? - Es el resultado de un test psicológico que le hizo Komui a Allen hace unos días, verás al parecer Allen no ha tenido contacto alguno con lo que es la habilidad del músico, lo que supone que en esta época el no sabe leer aquellos símbolos -

- ¿Acaso insinúas que alguien se los enseñó? -

- Así es, para ser mas preciso, sé quien fue quien lo hizo - una sonrisa amarga se extendió por su rostro. Kanda frunció el seño, aquel Bookman le estaba dando información confidencial, cosa que no le hacía gracia alguna.

- ¿Por qué demonios me estás diciendo todo esto? es que acaso los Bookman no se encargan de no interferir en la vida de los demás - dijo con algo de molestia.

- Quizás es un capricho...- miró sin comprender lo que decía el pelirojo - Sé que no debemos relacionarnos con las personas que estudiamos, pero quiero pensar de momento que Allen es mi amigo así como tú -

- No soy tú amigo, ni de nadie - se levantó molesto.

- Como dice el general Tiedoll, eres tímido Yuu! - cambió su expresión seria a una totalmente atontada.

El pelinegro salió de un portazo de la biblioteca.

Maldita sea, Komui siempre poniéndole misiones que terminaban con su paciencia, como si no fuera poco tener que ir a misiones con el Moyashi, hablando de él, ¿Dónde carrizos estaba?

**Notas finales:**

Pues timothy me cae bn es de esos niños traviesos que me encantan ;D por cierto estaba con Krory y chaoji en su misión, por eso ellos no aparecieron emn el entrenamiento, sinceramente me hubiera gustado meterlos, pero nah mucho, y mi mente no daba para tanto, además no sé si alguien me entiende, pero detesto a Chaoji, el día que fue infectado con esos parásitos fui feliz ;D Krory me cae bn aunque me da cosa de que se quede solo D; además soy yo pero se ha hecho más lindo ya no parece una pasa arrugada como al principio del manga al igual que Link su super pollina corta Dx.

PD, alguien sabe si hay cap del manga en septiembre, x q si no hay mi pobre corazoncito no podría sopórtalo

PD 2 Dios sufrí muerte cerebral al vez No.6 ( esto es como ver a Kanda y allen besandose en un AU anime me va a matar)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de autora:**

Nada que agregar de verdad muchas gracias quienes han dejado un review, me alegra que sigan el fic, ha comenzado a dar vueltas extrañas, las travesuras de Timothy y Allen no son muy elaboradas, no se esperen un interruptor para el desastre XD disculpen que haya metido a persona Bitch en la historia pero si voy a trabajar con Timothy había que hacer espacio para ella, y con todo eso Lenalee y Lavi se han esfumado de repente XD

**Advertencias:**

Kanda y su linda boquita, Allen (ref al reverse 3) Timothy, Emilia?

**Allen**

by

Zutte-chan

**V**

"Travesuras"

Ahí se encontraba el, siguiendo a aquel extraño niño, no es que él de la noche a la mañana comenzara a confiar en las personas pero aquel chico un poco más alto que él le parecía algo divertido.

- Oye - llamó la atención del otro.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Tú dijiste que venías de una misión, no? - el otro asintió sin comprender, el castaño cerró sus manos en un puño - Me puedes decir ¿cómo es estar allí? - el peliazul le miró sorprendido y sonrió.

- Pues... verás - se apuntó a sí mismo con el pulgar - Hay salvar a muchas personas, y destruir a los Akuma creados por el Conde del Milenio, es algo duro y no muchas veces podemos salvarlos a todos - de pronto su ánimo decreció - Pero no me rendiré, ya que soy muy fuerte, sabes? - su ego volvió a subir.

- Ya veo - en esa guerra no podían salvar a todos, salvarlos a todos era sólo un sueño ingenuo - Dime ¿por qué peleas? - dijo sin entender la motivación del otro, él ni siquiera comprendía cual era su motivación, en ese tiempo que su yo actual había peleado en aquel lugar llamado Orden Negra ¿por qué lo había hecho?

Timothy soltó un suspiro y le devolvió una mirada decidida al menor - Peleo para proteger a las personas que quiero- se sonrojó levemente mientras sonreía.

_"Oh Amo Timothy que respuesta tan valerosa"_

Escuchó decir a Tsukikami en su hombro mientras aplaudía.

Allen miraba sorprendido a aquel chico, peleaba para proteger a las personas que quería, entonces por qué luchaba él ¿tenía acaso algo que proteger?

- Oye no te atormentes con cosas complicadas! - dijo el peliazul zarandeándole del hombro - Tú ya eres muy fuerte y créeme has salvado muchas personas - el menor le miró sonrojándose un poco.

¿El era fuerte?

- No soy muy bueno con estas cosas ¿pero sabes que te animará? joderle la vida al japonés amargado- dijo con una autentica cara demoníaca.

Sí, tenía que vengarse de ese tal Kanda, sintió como la sangre subía a su cabeza, ese desgraciado que le había tirado de la cama incontables veces esa semana y cada día mas temprano que el anterior.

- Ese Bakanda! melas pagará- cerró su mano en un puño decidido.

- Bien! esa es la actitud! -

_"Amo Timothy no cree que está haciendo mal en fomentar el odio del Allen hacia Kanda?"_

- Shh... Tsukikami míralo está decidido, además no es que ellos se lleven muy bien... - vio al chico caminar delante de el con paso firme - Allen es una persona que aprecio mucho, no me gusta verle triste - dijo sonriéndole a su inocencia.

* * *

><p>Por Dios! ¿Dónde se había metido ese niño? Acababa de llegar de una misión y lo primero que hacía era desaparecer en un acto irresponsable para dejarle los deberes a sus compañeros de equipo.<p>

- No se preocupe señorita Emilia, nosotros nos encargamos del reporte de la misión- dijo Krory tratando de calmarla, Chaoji asintió para que la mujer estuviera de acuerdo.

- ¡No! ese niño tiene que aprender a tener sentido del deber! - agarró bruscamente al chino zarandeándole.

- Por favor... tranquilícese... señorita... Emilia - decía el chino. La chica suspiró soltándole algo avergonzada.

- ¡Lo siento mucho por este comportamiento!- dijo con un leve sonrojo - ¡Buscaré enseguida a Timothy para que les ayude! - dicho esto se arregló el cabello y se dio media vuelta para buscarle.

* * *

><p>Maldición, ese Moyashi ya se las pagaría con creces, estaba algo frustrado después de andar merodeando por todo el maldito lugar como un idiota, suerte tenía que nadie se atreviera a cruzársele en el camino.<p>

Había recorrido los pasillos cercanos al comedor y a la biblioteca, y ningún rastro del castaño ni de la bola amarilla, cruzó en uno de los pasillos para subir a las escaleras al siguiente piso cuando sintió a alguien chocar contra su pecho, escuchó el quejido de una chica que acto seguido estaba en el suelo sobándose la nariz.

- Disculpe...eh? Kanda! - dijo fijando su vista en el hombre frente a ella con un ligero rubor comenzado a hacerse presente en su rostro - Lo siento mucho, no vi por donde iba - Kanda entrecerró los ojos, la verdad es que él tampoco iba viendo por donde caminaba, y tampoco se disculparía.

Iba a seguir de largo dejando a la rubia disculpándose cuando sintió que le tomaba del uniforme.

- ¿Qué quieres? - volteó algo fastidiado.

- Lo siento, no es mi intención molestarte, pero tengo que preguntarte algo -

- ¿Qué? -

- Has visto a Timothy por aquí, es que le estoy buscando para que haga su reporte y...- le había dejando hablando sola - ¡Espera! ¡Al menos dime algo! - dijo mientras le seguía en las escaleras.

- No he visto a ese mocoso, tengo mejores asuntos que atender - fue su respuesta cortante.

- Ya veo...- frunció el ceño comenzando a subir mas a prisa pasando por al lado del japonés dándole un empujón en el hombro para adelantarse al siguiente piso.

El japonés frunció el ceño. Aquella mujer le daba igual aunque siempre parecía una mosca revoloteando a su alrededor cuando podía encontrárselo y ahora se enojaba por tratarla igual que siempre.

- Supongo que estás buscando al Allen, no? - dijo avanzando por el pasillo sin detenerse pero si con un paso mas lento, el otro no le respondió, ya casi toda la Orden se había enterado del suceso con la inocencia de Miranda - Supongo que se perdió de tu vista no es así? - maldición juraría que le cortaría la cabeza en ese momento. Estúpidas mujeres con su intuición femenina, de pronto se detuvo. Iba a seguir con su vida para ignorarla cuando sintió el piso mojado y resbaloso bajo sus pie trató de reaccionar con su rápidos reflejos pero cayó al suelo de espaldas, comenzó a mascullar maldiciones desde el piso.

- Kanda! ¿Estás bien? - se acercó siendo cuidadosa, el japonés sin más se levantó, ambos vieron el suelo que estaba totalmente cubierto de agua ya congelada por el frío invernal que entraba por las ventanas abiertas, cualquiera pudo haberse caído y haber muerto allí de un buen golpe, supuso que no debió ser obra de los de mantenimiento, o sí? acaso toda gente en esa Orden era un poco de vagos, Kanda iba a seguir cuando Emilia volvió a llamarle - Espera Kanda, no creo que quieras seguir más allá - volteó a mirarla sin comprender que decía - Es que creo que esto es obra de Timothy -

- Tsk...- ese maldito mocoso ahora se encargaba de amargarle la existencia, el era Kanda Yuu, un exorcista de segunda generación y ningún maldito mocoso se pondría en su camino - Pues sí lo veo lo rebanaré - la chica lo miró algo enojada, obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con su pensar.

- No permitiré que hagas eso, además solo te estoy advirtiendo. Tú estás buscando a Allen, así que no es por pensar mal de él pero siendo un niño, ambos deben ser una máquina mortal de…- se imaginaba a los dos niños con dientes y colmillos afilados.

Otro problema con el cual lidiar, dos mocosos...

Continuó avanzando con Emilia tras de él, quería que agarrara otro camino, maldición! De pronto sintió algo en su pie, un hilo de nylon hizo una seña para que la chica no avanzara, sonrió con confianza ya no caería en sus trucos, decidió pasar de la trampa aún en guardia sintiendo otro hilo muy cerca del otro iba pasar de él cuando sintió que irremediablemente había pisado otro apagando las luces del área, chasqueó su lengua con molestia, solo tenía la poca iluminación del día grisáceo, entonces sintió otro hilo romperse, volteó a ver a la mujer que se había tropezado y se quejaba entonces escuchó algo frente a él, algo que se acercaba con rapidez, estaba tan cerca sacó a Mugen para destruir lo que viniera de frente cuando la chica se volvió a resbalar apoyándose en Mugen para no caer estrepitosamente al suelo quitándole su concentración, esos le segundos habían costado y los pagaría caro, sintió algo estrellarse en su cara, algo de consistencia cremosa y de sabor desagradable, sabor a espuma de afeitar, dirigió su mano visiblemente molesto a su cara para quitarse la espuma de los ojos.

La rubia se levantó viendo la cara del japonés, aguantó una carcajada ante la cara furiosa de aquel hombre.

- Lo siento! - se disculpó por su torpeza y volteó su rostro para que Kanda no viera su rostro a punto de estallar de la risa.

- Ahora sí los mato! - terminó de quitarse la espuma de la cara con la manga de su uniforme.

- Espera!, sí ellos quieren hacerle bromas a los demás solo debemos anticiparnos a ellos - el pelinegro volteó a mirarla - Hay que hacer una contramedida - no quería tener que involucrarse con ella pero la situación lo ameritaba.

* * *

><p>- shh...Allen debemos quedarnos en silencio, al parecer viene alguien - dijo en un susurro el menor asintió.<p>

Aquellas pisadas se hacían más fuertes, el sonido era poco característico de la Orden. Tacones, conocía aquellas pisadas, ese sonido.

- Es... Emilia -

- ¿Quién? -

- Oh la verdad no querrás saberlo, si nos atrapa ten por seguro que nuestras cabezas rodaran, especialmente la mía -

- Oh...-

- Tengo una idea, pero tenemos que ser rápidos para huir, estás conmigo? - el menor asintió sin saber de qué se trataba.

_"Amo Timothy no irá a..." _

Tsukikami tenía una mirada algo cansina, aquello después de todo parecía una especie de mal hábito de parte de su amo.

Ambos estaban desde un cruce en un pequeño corredor, los pasos de la chica se hicieron más cercanos, era ahora o nunca.

- Verás Allen esta es una técnica especial de combate, así que presta atención-

- Sí! - estaba emocionado ¿qué técnica fantástica le enseñaría?

Vio como el mayor salió al sentir los pasos más cerca impulsado por sus extraños zapatos que le daban mayor velocidad, junto a un glorioso grito de guerra.

- ¡APRETUJAMIENTO ESPECIAL DE SENOS!-

/blup/

- ¡¿Qué? - la chica estaba petrificada- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TIMOTHY! - gritó de la rabia asestándole una gran patada dejándolo estampado contra la pared.

_"Yo se advertí, amo"_

Lloraba Tsukikami a su lado.

- Ya sabía no fallaría - dijo hecha una furia.

Allen que había mirado todo desde una distancia prudente estaba con la cara colorada, ¡¿Qué tipo de técnica de combate era esa? Jamás en su vida se aventuraría a hacer algo como eso.

- Así con que ahí estabas maldito mocoso - oyó una voz detrás de el, volteó con el rostro en una expresión petrificada de miedo encontrándose con los ojos negros del japonés cubierto de lo que parecía ser la espuma de afeitar.

- Bakanda – dijo evidentemente asustado.

- No me dirás que no te alegras de verme, no? - vio como su expresión cambiaba de ser una totalmente burlona a una furiosa, parecía que quería matarlo, sus pies se quedaron paralizados y sus ojos no quitaban la vista del más alto, de pronto aquella imagen había sido reemplazada por otra, por aquella persona que le infundaba temor - Sabes que no tendré piedad de ti, aún si eres un mocoso - dijo acercándose más para ver su rostro consumido por el miedo, de pronto le pareció muy raro que no haya escapado o que no se defendiera de sus comentarios, su mirada no parecía estar enfocada en él, parecía mirar algo más allá, como un fantasma.

- ¿Cosmo...?- susurró y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos castaños, el japonés no comprendía por qué estaba llorando sí no le había pegado, de pronto el chico sintió un dolor en su brazo izquierdo, se arrodilló por el inmenso dolor que sentía, ¿Qué ocurría?

_"Es tu culpa! tú le has hecho eso a Mana!, ahora estás contento"_

Esa voz furiosa resonaba en su cabeza, ¿quién le había dicho eso?

_"Estoy feliz, ya que tu eras amigo de Allen"_

- Allen...lo siento...- extendió su mano tratando de alcanzar algo frente a él, mas cayó en el suelo perdiendo la conciencia por completo.

Kanda miraba sin comprender que sucedía había pensado que todo era un mal chiste de ese mocoso, que solo estaba actuando, pero entendió que no, al verlo en el suelo sostenerse el brazo con tanto dolor, entonces vio como la cruz de la inocencia en su brazo brillaba tenuemente, iba a tomar su mano cuando el mocoso cayó desmayado al suelo.

- Oye!- llamó agarrando el cuerpo del niño para hacerlo reaccionar.

- Kanda, ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Emilia preocupada acercándose a donde estaba el pelinegro.

- Allen! ¡¿Qué le hiciste? - dijo enojado Timothy mientras era detenido por Emilia.

- Nada, mocoso. Lo voy a llevar a la enfermería, avísenle a Komui- la chica asintió llevándose al chico a rastras.

- Vamos! que tienes que hacer un reporte de la misión! - le dijo mientras s elo llevaba

Kanda se levantó llevando a Allen en sus brazos, maldito mocoso, siempre causándole problemas, lo que no comprendía era que le ocurría, qué había sido eso de hace un rato.

* * *

><p>Llegó a la enfermería donde recostaron al castaño en una de las camillas, al parecer solo era fatiga según una de las enfermeras, diciéndole que debía descansar, se retiró dejándolo sólo con el mocoso y al rato llegó Komui jadeando y con un gesto preocupado, comenzó a revisar a Allen percatándose de que estuviera bien.<p>

- Kanda, ¿Qué ocurrió?-

- No lo sé -

Silencio.

Komui le miró esperando algo más.

- Tsk... No me fijé mucho pero la cruz de la inocencia comenzó a brillar y su brazo parecía dolerle- ante esa declaración Komui se sorprendió viendo al niño inconsciente.

- Ya veo - dijo ante la mirada fría de Kanda - Bueno has hecho bien traerle aquí, será mejor dejarle descansar- sonrió - Kanda me puedes acompañar a mi despacho? - el japonés le miró con la misma cara, algo no le parecía estar bien, se levantó para seguirle tomando a su Mugen.

- Dime Kanda tienes alguna idea del por qué la inocencia de Allen pudo reaccionar? - Komui le hablaba en el camino, el otro no respondió - Bueno por lo que ha sucedido con su inocencia lo mejor sería llevarle ante Hevlaska - dijo con un gesto de resignación - Sabes? quería evitar esto...- dijo una vez llegando y abriendo la puerta de su despacho, Kanda no entendía a lo que se refería una vez abrió la puerta sintió como su respiración se pausó, la persona que menos se esperaba ver en ese instante.

El Supervisor entró con un gesto infantil saludando al inspector Link que tenía una cara de molestia por la larga espera.

- Disculpe la espera Inspector Link, estaba algo ocupado, jejeje! - se llegó a sentar en su silla, con un gesto le indicó a Kanda que se sentara en el sillón, solo miró al sujeto en el sillón y decidió quedarse parado. - Verás Kanda a partir de éste momento tu misión de supervisar y cuidar de Allen se da por finalizada -

El japonés entrecerró sus ojos mirando fijamente a Komui.

- Verás en un principio te dije que la responsabilidad en este caso era del Inspector Howard Link ya que Central lo ha asignado expresamente para este tarea, el inspector debido a diversos asuntos en Central tuvo que irse pero los Comandantes han decidido transferirlo nuevamente lo antes posible...-

- Así no es necesario que permanezca aquí Segundo Exorcista Kanda Yuu - terminó de decir el Inspector colmando la paciencia de Kanda.

- Una palabra más y te corto la lengua jodido Inspector- dijo amenazante.

- Kanda! - llamó Komui algo alterado - Será mejor que te retires, ya te he informado lo que debía -

Kanda miró furioso a Komui le molestaba el hecho que se pusiera del lado del Inspectorcillo, sólo por ser enviado de Central, molesto se dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Ahora el mocoso tendría al maldito inspector tras él para vigilarle, no era su problema. Inconscientemente llegó a dónde era la enfermería, maldición no extrañaría la compañía de ese mocoso, solo habían sido quince días de convivencia, así que no le afectaba en nada...

**Notas finales:**

XD no sé si existía en esa época espuma de afeitar, pero vamos! hay superobots y supercomputadoras x q no espuma de afeitar, disculpen que no haya sido lo que esperaban XD pero igual espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco el cap, bueno nos leemos en el siguiente nxn disculpen lo cortito y lleno de idioteces e este cap u,u

P.D a mas tardar hasta el viernes habra manga, así q puedo morir de felicidad ;.; segun los spoilers nos llevaremos una grata sorpresa XD

PD2 XD a traves del charabook uno sigue enterandose de cosas como q a cross le gusta dormir desnudo y salir en las mañanas a tostarse el pajarito XD y me pregunto x q hoshino no nos regló una viñeta así en el 206? XD y ahora tengo mas dudas. Kanda murió hace 30 años y Neah como que se murió por esas mismas fechas, D; se me está haciendo un arroz con mago en mi cabeza XD pero creo que llegaron a conocerse? XD dios sé que suena disparatado no sé si estoy equivocada con la cronología ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de autora:**

Aquí nuevo cap ;a; gracias a tods ls que dejaron review nxnagradezco que sigan leyendo esta cosa ;.;

**Advertencias: **

Kanda, Allen, (ref al vol 17) Leverrier (mode bastard) Link

**Allen**

by

Zutte-chan

**VI**

"Déjà vu"

No recordaba nada después de que su cabeza diera vueltas y que su brazo comenzara a doler de una forma que nunca antes había sentido, había terminado desmayándose según lo que parecía y estaba en ese lugar donde había comenzado, la enfermería.

Se levantó con un poco de prisa recordando como parte del rostro y cabello de Kanda habían sido víctimas de la broma que había elaborado junto a Timothy.

Iba a bajarse de la cama cuando sintió que la puerta se abrió mostrando a Komui que venía acompañado de una persona que él no conocía.

- Allen, ya has despertado! - dijo acercándose felizmente para colocar una palma en su hombro, el niño le miró con desconfianza, había sido idea de ese sujeto tener aquella horrible convivencia con el pelinegro - ¿Qué ocurre? por qué pones esa cara? - preguntó preocupado.

- Ha sido por su culpa - dijo enojado - No sabe acaso el infierno que he vivido con ese sujeto! - dijo escandalizado.

- Tranquilo Allen, entiendo que Kanda no es una persona fácil de tratar - el castaño frunció el ceño como dándole a entender que no le importaban sus excusas baratas. Komui suspiró - Sé que ha sido algo complicado para ti adaptarte, pero tengo algunas noticias para ti - el niño aún le miraba acusadoramente - Verás Allen, a partir de hoy Kanda ya no se ocupara de ti - abrió sus ojos con sorpresa - A partir de hoy, el Inspector Howard Link se encargará de cuidarte -

- No soy un bebé! - dijo enojado entendiendo por sus palabras que no podía andar solo sin una "niñera".

- Lo...sé - trató de sonreír - Pero no te preocupes, el Inspector Link no creo que vaya a causarte ninguna incomodidad, además podría decirse que se llevaban bien antes del incidente - el niño volteó a mirar al sujeto que no había pronunciado palabra alguna, tenía un aspecto aburrido a su parecer y una cara tan seria que de seguro se la tallaron en una roca, el hombre se acercó haciéndole una señal a Komui que todo estaría bien, el Supervisor hizo acto de retirada con una cara muy seria, algo que no le gustaba.

Ahora se había quedado solas con aquel hombre, no sé había fijado antes pero tenía una caja en sus manos, ¿qué podría ser?

- A partir de hoy, te vigilaré las veinticuatro horas del día, como orden de suma importante por parte de los Comandantes - anunció el rubio, su palabrería pareció no importarle ya que estaba fijo en lo que había en la caja cuando aquel sujeto levantó la tapa, "una tarta de calabazas" le había dicho que era, sintió como sus instintos sucumbieron ante esa tarta y su delicioso olor, ya nada de lo que le había dicho el sujeto le importaba solo se había dignado a asentir y aceptar cual mono entrenado. Una vez finalizada su presentación le entregó la tarta la cual comió gustoso, entonces se dio cuenta de algo, era buena, casi rivalizaba con la sazón del Chef del edificio, por un momento dio las gracias de haber tenido esa grandiosa oportunidad.

Link no decía nada, solo hacía pequeños apuntes en su libreta para luego guardarla al tiempo que Allen se había zampado la tarta, aún quedaba un último trozo cuando el pequeño castaño se quejó de algo entre sus ropas. La bola amarilla había salido por el cuello de su camisa y a una velocidad abrumadora se llevó el último trozo ante la mirada incrédula del niño para luego posarse encima de los cabellos dorados del Inspector.

- Oye! no es justo! - hizo un puchero pero enseguida se calmó viendo lo amigable que era el golem con aquel desconocido, era muy diferente a la reacción con Kanda. El alemán bajó al golem de su cabeza asegurando que tenía restos de tarta embarrados en su superficie.

- Hasta que termines de comer, Timcampy - dijo ante el golem que aún movía la mandíbula.

- ¿Así se llama? - pregunto confuso.

El hombre entendió lo que se refería, lo había tenido con el todo ese tiempo y no sabía su nombre - Si...-

- Que nombre tan ridículo! - dijo en un gesto de desagrado. El golem al oírlo referirse a él, le lanzó un mordisco en la mejilla, Allen gritó y Link regañó al golem.

- No creo que le guste que se burlen de su nombre- dijo tan serio como había llegado - La verdad es que a nadie le gustaría que se burlaran de su nombre - Allen no lo entendía, la verdad el no tenía un nombre así que no entendía su apego por aquello que él no tenía.

- Oye, lo siento - se disculpó con la bolita, aún sin comprender su enojo del todo, no quería perder su único compañero en su estancia en aquel lugar, la bolita agitó sus alas posándose en su hombro, simplemente se dignó a acariciarle levemente.

- Veo que no eres diferente a como te conozco - expresó.

- eh? creo que eres la primera persona que dice eso, todos dicen que soy diferente a como era ahora, la verdad no sé que imagen tienen de mi, pero este soy yo! - dijo enojado.

- Lo sé...- suspiró el rubio - He estado vigilándote por mucho tiempo así que sé de lo que hablo - no entendió lo que decía, el mayor se aclaró la garganta dejando el tema zanjado - ¿Ahora qué piensas hacer Walker? -

¿Qué que pensaba hacer? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

- Pues no sé -

- En ese caso, sabes de la misión que tenía Kanda Yuu aparte de cuidarte, tenía que activar tu inocencia - dijo echando un rápido vistazo a su libreta.

- Si- dijo en un bajo tono de voz viendo su brazo izquierdo.

- En ese caso continuaremos pero antes hay alguien que desea verte en este momento -

* * *

><p>Bien! ya se había desecho del mocoso, ahora ya no tenía esa odiosa carga.<p>

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la Orden en total tranquilidad, luego de ser azotado por el mar de preguntas por parte Timothy, Emilia y Lenalee que se habían enterado de lo sucedido con el mocoso, al final le habían dejado respirar, pensó que tendría su día libre para despejarse cuando vio al Bookman pelirojo recargado en la pared, como esperándole.

Tenía una mirada seria acompañada de una sonrisa amarga, esa imagen le decía que algo no estaba bien del todo, no tenía intenciones de preguntar, había salido con más de lo que pidió luego de su charla. Decidió ignorarle, pero la voz de éste le hizo parar.

- Me he enterado de lo que ocurrió con Allen... por lo que parece ahora el Inspector se hará cargo, no? - dijo en un tono uniforme, Kanda sintió algo en sus palabras, nunca llamaba "Inspector" a ese idiota sin antes ponerle un ridículo sobrenombre - Veo que los Comandantes estan más ansiosos de lo usual...- no tenía que seguir escuchando sus estúpido comentarios entrecortados, dio otro paso para largarse - En especial porque llamaron a cierta persona...parece que Central los está presionando - volteó a mirar al pelirojo que no le dirigía mirada alguna.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Quién más aparte del maldito Inspector había llegado de central.

Lavi sonrió - El Secretario Leverrier, está aquí - sintió una horrible desesperación en su interior ese maldito sujeto que era capaz de sacrificar a quien tuviera en su camino por su "supuesto bien de la humanidad" quien solo los veía como herramientas, había tenido la vista fija en Allen durante todo el tiempo que había pasado en la Orden, el muchacho siempre había logrado enfrentarle pero suponía que en su estado actual se sentía con más poder sobre el mocoso.

- No es mi problema, mi misión se ha dado por finalizada - dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Lo sé -

- Entonces no me sigas diciendo cosas que no quiero saber, entiendes? -dijo mordazmente.

- Je, debería dejar de hacerlo, pero... en éste momento eres quien está más cerca de él -

- Cht, no digas tonterías. Espero que hiervan en aceite esa lengua tuya -

No le dijo nada más bien vio como se marchaba el japonés por el amplio pasillo.

- No creo que tu petición pueda ser cumplida - dijo para sí mismo con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>De algún modo se sentía como cordero en matadero, cada paso que daba sentía una horrible ansiedad, sentía como si su cuerpo quisiera advertirle que no fuera a su encuentro con aquella persona que exigía verle, pero no tenía más opción el solo no podía negarse, aquel tipo aunque no se viera muy fuerte, debía tener alguna habilidad y su golem parecía tranquilo entre sus cabellos rubios así trataba de convencerse que quizás no sería tan malo.<p>

Sus pasos se detuvieron hasta una gran puerta, el rubio tocó un par de veces y abrió la puerta mostrando una gran habitación muy bien decorada, en medio de la habitación sentado en uno de los cómodos muebles de color rojo estaba un hombre, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, le miró y sintió un ligero escalofrío.

- Bienvenido Allen Walker - sintió como si aplastara su nombre, tragó duro ante la firmeza de su voz, no sabía que decirle o responderle - Tranquilo no debes ponerte nervioso, quieres un dulce? - miró que le acercaba una bandeja con algunos pastelillos - Los he hecho yo mismo - el niño miró los pastelillos y sonrió.

- No, gracias, pero ya he comido una tarta entera- se excusó viendo que el hombre le miraba ahora con un gesto serio dejando la bandeja en la mesa, suspiró un poco viendo al rubio indicarle que se sentara para el permanecer a su lado de pie, con un poco de dificultad se sentó en aquel sillón mullido frente al mueble donde estaba aquel hombre.

- Deberás preguntarte por qué te he llamado, no? - habló alto y firme - Aunque seas un niño en estos momentos sigues siendo Allen Walker, el huésped del Decimocuarto Noé -no entendía a lo que se refería - De acuerdo a los informes que realizó el Supervisor Lee, no reconoces los símbolos del arca por lo que la posibilidad de usarla ahora es nula - le mostró los símbolos en una hoja - Por lo que estamos ante un momento crucial, antes de que obtuvieras esa habilidad, creemos que la activación de tu inocencia podría ser la clave para que esa habilidad se active - de verdad que no comprendía de que le hablaba, pero parecía algo siniestro con su tono de voz - Así que serás sometido al nuevo programa, para lograr que tu sincronización sea estable, por lo que no permitiré fallos, así como con Kanda Yuu - dijo finalizando en una cara totalmente aterradora que hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

- Disculpe pero...- maldición las palabras habían escapado de su boca, el hombre miró con atención - ¿Por qué ponen tanto empeño en que lo active? - miró su brazo rojo.

El hombre sonrió - No lo tomes a mal, solo queremos saber más de tu inocencia y recuperar el control del arca, es de un tipo muy raro. Además dado el caso, no estás en condiciones de fallar en esta asignación, después de todo eres considerado un traidor, lo mejor sería que hicieras las cosas sin preguntar -

¿Por qué sentía que lo trataba como a un criminal?

¿El era un traidor?

¿Había hecho algo malo?

No entendía por qué sus palabras lo herían, el podía ser cualquier cosa menos un traidor, el nunca le haría daño a nadie.

"_Eso crees"_

- No... yo nunca... - dijo incrédulo.

- Ya veo, no crees que seas un traidor, que seas parte del enemigo, entonces dime quién te enseñó a leer esto? - le mostró nuevamente el papel.

- No lo sé, no sé que es eso...- dijo confundido.

- Sí lo sabes, sabes que es, pero no lo quieres decir, esto es una prueba de que eres un Noé -

- No sé que es! No sé de que habla! - dijo enojado, viendo la hoja. Nunca los había visto, desde que había llegado a ese lugar.

El secretario le tomó del cuello de la camisa viendo como el niño tenía una mirada aterrada.- Crees que me tragaré esa mentira tuya, mocoso. Sé muy bien que estabas en contacto con el hermano del Decimocuarto, él te ha transmitido sus memorias, sabes muy bien lo que es esto! -

_"Pues yo estoy buscando a mi hermano..."_

_"Ven aquí, te contaré un secreto..."_

- No lo sé - se llevó una mano a su cabeza, comenzaba a dolerle.

Link que miraba sin intervenir apretó sus puños con fuerza, no podía meterse, sí lo hacía estaría desobedeciendo las ordenes de su superior, Timcampy que al ver a su amo aterrorizado voló rápidamente mordiéndole la mano a aquel hombre, quien efectivamente lo soltó de golpe, miraba temblando como el mayor lanzaba la bola dorada con furia contra la pared, en ese momento reaccionó corriendo a ver su "amigo".

- Tim...campy- agarró la bolita que comenzó a mover sus alitas levemente, de pronto sintió como si la sangre le hirviera - No me importa lo que diga de mi, me alegro de no ser como usted, usted... usted es un monstruo! - le gritó furioso - sintió como su mejilla ardía, un horrible dolor en su rostro que quemaba y le había dejado desorientado.

El Secretario le miró despectivamente acomodándose sus guantes blancos, mirando a Link diciéndole algo que no logró escuchar y el rubio solo se dignó a asentir.

Escuchó como la puerta se cerró de un portazo y escuchó unos pasos acercándose, entonces movió su mirada viendo a aquel que debía encargarse de el, sus labios comenzaron a temblar abrazando más a Timcampy, se levantó con todas sus fuerzas corriendo lejos del Inspector y abriendo la puerta para alejarse de aquel lugar, el hombre gritó su nombre pero lo ignoró.

Que Leverrier estuviera en la Orden le traía sin cuidado, había estado el día en paz, nada especial, que el mocoso estuviera o no, no hacía ninguna diferencia, se había encontrado con Marie que le había preguntado acerca de Allen, parecía algo decepcionado de que no siguiera con su misión decía algo de congeniaban muy bien.

Era lo que menos necesitaba seguir involucrándose con ese mocoso, por mas misiones que tuvieran, el nunca querría tener una razón para saber de él, así como prefería ser ignorado por aquel. Recordaba que Leverrier luego de haberse establecido en la nueva sede había declarado de inmediato la posición Allen como traidor y huésped del Noé, y el mocoso había aceptado morir en ese instante asegurando que si perdía el control de sí mismo que lo ejecutaran, era tan ingenuo, aveces deseaba ser el quien acabara con su miseria, odiaba tener que verlo en vivo.

"Es una pena Akuma, quizás tu alma encuentre la salvación"

Recordó como aquellas palabras habían salido de la boca del mocoso en aquella misión en Londres, esas palabras eran tan frías, que ni el las pudo haber dicho mejor.

Estuvo paseando por el pasillo, se iba a continuar con su sesión entrenamiento cuando miró por la ventana casi empañada por el frío, a las afueras del edificio estaba todo cubierto de nieve, tan blanca y pura quiso pensar, le recordaba a los cabellos blancos del otro, maldición! por qué tenía que pensar eso, sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento idiota de su mente, entonces vio que cerca de los árboles había una cabellera castaña que desentonaba con el paisaje, sabía quien era, la pregunta era, ¿qué hacía allá afuera? suspiró con algo de molestia, era problema del Inspector idiota.

* * *

><p>Había terminado corriendo sin cesar hasta salir a lo que parecía el exterior de quel lugar, estaba todo el paisaje arbóreo cubierto de nieve, estaba fría y su aliento parecía haberse helado también, su mejilla aún le dolía mucho, le había dado con ganas, eso era lo único que sabía, incluso pudo saborear el sabor metálico de su sangre.<p>

Se sentó al pie de un árbol, quizás aquel sujeto le estaría buscando, no tenía intenciones de entrar nuevamente, soltó una leve risa sintiendo una especie de deja vú, no importaba donde estuviera, siempre sería odiado, unas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar, había querido ser fuerte para no derramarlas, pero al final solo era un débil mocoso que no podía hacer nada bien, ni siquiera al proteger a su único amigo, a quien había lastimado.

_"Mocoso idiota"_

Ja, él tenía razón, eso era todo lo que era, cerró su puño en la nieve tomando un puñado, el golpe en su mejilla aún dolía así que tomó la fría nieve con sus manos desnudas, sintió que le quemaba la piel, la acercó a su mejilla sintiéndose reconfortado de cierta forma.

Timcampy que había permanecido en todo momento con el, solo se limitó a posarse en su cabeza y con una de sus alas acariciarle suavemente como diciéndole, que todo estaba bien.

Sonrió con un poco de amargura sintiendo a golem, se había quedado mirando el cielo gris hasta que oyó unos pasos firmes acercándose en la nieve, miró de reojo a la persona frente a el.

- Veo que te has escapado del Inspector idiota - dijo con sorna.

Bajo el rostro apretando más sus labios - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -

- Nada, por qué tendría que querer algo de ti? - vio que el mocoso no le respondió - Solo vi un mocoso idiota fuera de donde debería estar -

- Insinuas qué aquí es a dónde pertenezco? - dijo burlón - Odio este lugar! es horrible - apretó la nieve entre sus manos con pequeñas lágrimas comenzando a salir - Lo detesto! -

Entonces Kanda pudo ver el golpe en su mejilla con un leve rastro de sangre en su labio partido.

- No sabes como deseo ser normal, que mi brazo no fuera de esta manera! - Kanda suspiró ante la rabieta del niño, entendiéndolo, él también se había sentido una vez así.

Colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza del niño, tratando de no ser muy suave ni muy brusco.

- Todos aquí en algún momento desearon tener una vida normal y feliz, pero éste es nuestro destino, así naciste y así mueres - le dijo fríamente.

El castaño le miró sorprendido, se sorbió los mocos apartando la mano de Kanda bruscamente.

- Sólo has venido para fastidiarme verdad, de seguro estás feliz por qué me llevaron a ver a ese tipo -dijo con furia en sus ojos.

Entonces comprendió que Allen había tenido un "lindo" encuentro con Leverrier, pudo ver mejor rastros de nieve en su rostro, quizás era para que no se le hinchara.

- No tengo tiempo para alegrarme por idioteces como esa - dijo claramente - Además se puede saber por qué no has ido a la enfermería? -

- No sé donde está! - dijo avergonzado - Además la nieve fría es siempre mejor que una habitación cálida - se sacudió las manos donde aún tenía restos de nieve.

- Lo que tú digas - miró al mocoso que de pronto había sonreído.

- Ya que es mi destino. Mana, siempre decía que hay que ser fuerte, así que me esforzaré un poco - hablaba de su padre adoptivo, en ningún momento lo había mencionado.

-¿ Mana? - dijo fingiendo no saber.

- Sí, bueno en el circo donde antes yo vivía, había un payaso muy amable, ese es Mana, aunque no sé como le hace para soportar que Cosmo le haga tantas cosas malas, es una pena, pero me imagino que en estos momentos Mana debe haber viajado por muchos lugares y hacer muchas presentaciones… - de pronto se calló. Kanda le miró su rostro se comprimió en una mueca fría, sí el supiera la verdad acerca de sí mismo, pero de todo lo que le había soltado el nombre de Cosmo era algo que había resonado en su mente, quién era realmente.

- Oye, me puedes responder algo - dijo el chico sacando al japonés de sus pensamientos, no obtuvo respuesta alguna así que procedió a preguntar - Yo... yo en realidad soy un traidor?, he hecho cosas malas? soy un ser despreciable verdad? - dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

De seguro aquel imbécil boca floja había soltado cosas sin saber el impacto que causarían.

- Solo te diré lo que pienso - dijo viendo que le dirigía toda su atención - Eres un Moyashi, un idiota suicida que quiere salvar a todo el mundo sin importarte lo que te pase, serías capaz de morir por salvar a todos, así que yo no pienso que seas un traidor, haz hecho cosas estúpidas pero no creo que hayas hecho algo malo y no eres despreciable, sólo eres un mocoso molesto - el chiquillo lo miró con un puchero bajando levemente la cabeza, aunque en parte se sentía insultado también se sentía feliz de que alguien pensara así de él.

- Ya te he dicho que no soy un mocoso! - le dijo molesto, no le iba a agradecer por sus palabras por más amables que fueran.

- Es cierto. Eres un Moyashi, el más pequeño brote - hizo referencia con sus dedos como si lo aplastara.

- Eres un... - le iba a dar un puño, su mano fue detenida hábilmente por el samurái, sabía que era inútil pero quería pensar que tendría un golpe de suerte. El mayor afirmó el agarre a su muñeca tirando de ella - Oye, qué...?- iba a preguntar a dónde lo llevaba pero el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada amenazadora, así solo se dispuso a seguirle dentro del gran edificio.

- Exorcista Kanda Yuu! sé puede saber que hace con Allen Walker - escuchó una voz tras ellos, instantáneamente el niño volteó y Kanda se mordió el labio con molestia y encaró al Inspector - ¿Y bien? - el roce entre ellos era más que obvio Allen entendió que no se llevaban bien, aunque en realidad Kanda no se llevaba bien con nadie.

- Sólo encontré un mocoso llorón afuera en medio del frío, lo llevo a la enfermería. Te felicito por tu efectividad - dijo rígidamente, el inspector afiló su mirada mirando al pequeño a lado de Kanda - Creo que debe resultarte muy divertido llevar al mocoso frente a tu estúpido superior, no es así? -

- Modere su vocabulario, solo seguía ordenes - bajó la mirada - Mi deber ahora es vigilar y cuidar de Allen Walker, así que si interfieres en mi misión no dudaré en...-

- ¿En ir a regarle el chisme a los Comandantes? - sonrió. Link lo miró desafiante.

El aire parecía haberse puesto pesado a su alrededor, con cuidado había logrado soltarse del agarre de Kanda, era cierto, el rubio estaba a su cargo, miró el panorama parecía que en cualquier momento iban a entrar en combate, suspiró con pesadez, sentía su presencia una excusa para su comentarios envenenados, con paso firme se dirigió a donde estaba Link.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces Moyashi? -

- Tú ya no tienes que seguir vigilándome, no te habían ordenado que ya no era necesario? - miró fríamente al japonés, éste no respondió.

Link miró sorprendido al niño que no parecía molesto ni afectado por sus comentarios solo se limitó a decirle: ¿Ahora qué? el rubio se disculpó y se aseguró de encaminarlo a la enfermería. Kanda se mordió la lengua y se dio media vuelta para ir en dirección contraria.

- Mocoso idiota -

**Notas finales:**

Final raro? cap raro? Dx lo siento, es que mi cabeza es una sopa en estos momentos luego de ver a mi sexy Kanda comming back con una sonrisa en su rostro acabo de tener un derrame de todo tipo. Odio a estúpido de Chaoji y Krory es sexy. no tengo nada mas que decir nos leemos en el próximo cap ;.;

Pd solo quedan dos caps de no.6 morireeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ;A;


End file.
